Loathing or Love
by Miss Radcliffe
Summary: Lily Evans loathes James Potter. She loathes him with a passion everyone in Hogwarts knows about. But during her 7th year, Lily begins to ask herself, is it loathing, or is it something else? Read as feelings and the lives of Lily, James, and their fri
1. Just A Flicker

Hi! I'm Miss Radcliffe and after about a year of reading various fanfics, I'm finally writing one of my own. I'll try to update as much as possible because I hate stories that don't update often or the author says I'm not writing this fic anymore so you're left hanging. Please review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not JKR. If I was, I'd live in a big house, have a nice family, and would be richer than the Queen of England. The characters, setting, and (most of) the plot belong to her. I've just borrowed them to fool around with for awhile.

**Loathing or Love?**

Chapter 1: Just A Flicker

"Potter! For what I hope will be the last time, I don't want to go out with you!" screamed Lily Evans as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. James sighed deeply and reluctantly turned away from the train and walked back to his friends.

"Bad luck James," said Remus.

"I don't get it!" James exclaimed. "Why won't Evans go out with me?"

"Well you see James," explained Sirius with the tone of explaining something to a four-year-old. "Your not exactly Evans's type."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" James asked mock hurtfully.

"You see Prongs," said Peter. "You or rather we get into a lot of trouble."

"You're a big show off."

"And you-"

"Alright I get it already!" said James exasperatedly. "You guys are of course right. It's hopeless."

"Oh come on Prongs! Don't be all depressed with us on our first day back!" said Peter.

"Alright," said James a bit more brightly. "Come on, we'd better board the train."

The four friends moved slowly through the crowded platform past smiling and waving girls. The Marauders had been extremely popular, particularly James and Sirius, the moment they'd stepped foot into Hogwarts. They'd been asked out too many times to count. And who could blame Hogwarts' female population? The Marauders were stars on the Quidditch field (which was why James and Sirus had muscle-toned bodies). The Marauders were also famous for being the biggest pranksters in the school and getting away with everything they did. Who couldn't resist them? Well, James could tell you who. Miss Lily Evans was pretty much the total opposite of a Marauder. She was always teachers pet with straight O's and had been selected prefect in her 5th year unlike James who was the top of his year but hadn't been a prefect (Moony got the badge), but had over the summer been made Head Boy. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Lily despised James and the rest of the Marauders with a passion, James had liked Lily since third year, and he had persisted to ask her out. Just as she had persisted to reject him.

"But this year will be different," James thought as he boarded the black steam engine. He walked past the usual compartments full of girls waving at him and inviting him to sit with them enthusiastically. James looked desperately for an empty compartment. He was just about to give up hope when-

"Hey Prongs! Come on, we've found an empty one!" James relieved, jogged past the fallen faces of disappointed girls to where Remus was standing halfway in a compartment. Inside, Peter and Sirius were already immersed in a game of Exploding Snap in which Peter was losing terribly. James however, still discouraged by his encounter with Lily Evans, sat down next to Peter and stared out the window watching the hills roll by.

"She oughta say yes this year mate," said Sirius who had noticed James' sulky attitude. "After all, the Head Boy and Girl do get their own room," smirked Sirius. But at this, James eyes flew open.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled. "I'm supposed to go to the prefects carriage and give out directions with Evans! Come on Moony!" James and Remus dashed out of the compartment into the middle of the moving train.

James and Remus stumbled into the Gryffindor prefects carriage, both out of breath. The prefects carriage was exactly like the compartments except there was room enough for ten people, it was decorated in the Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold, and had a small table in the middle. James suddenly noticed Lily Evans already dressed in the black Hogwarts robes, her bright green eyes frowning down upon James and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well it's about time!" she said coldly. " I've already been to the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin carriages and sent them to work! Here." She handed him a piece of piece of parchment which read:

_Dear Head Boy and Head Girl,_

_Congratulations on your achievements of becoming Head Boy and Girl. Your first responsibilities require giving these directions to prefects on the Hogwarts Express:_

_Each prefect should sign up for two days a week to patrol school corridors until 9:30._

_Prefects will meet at 12:00 in the charms classroom on the second Sunday of each month._

_Prefects can take and add points from houses but if they take advantage of this privilege, it sell be taken away._

_Prefects should show the 1st years to their common rooms after the feast._

_Prefects should patrol train hallways to and from school._

_Prefects are expected to take responsibility for their house._

_If Prefects have any questions, they should ask the Head Boy or Girl._

_As the new Head Boy and Girl, your responsibilities are:_

_Making a time and place to meet each week._

_Patrolling corridors 5 nights a week._

_Taking and adding points to houses whenever you see fit._

_You will get the passwords to all the houses, the teacher's lounge, the Prefects' bathroom, the Heads' room, and the headmaster' office. The Head Boy and Girl will have their own room, this year located on the third floor opposite the statue of Celia the Cherub. The password is Titillandus. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

By the time James had finished reading the letter, Lily was through giving the prefects their directions. The prefects filed out, only pausing to sign their name on a piece of parchment Lily held entitled Patrol Sign-Up.

"Later Prongs," muttered Remus as he too exited the compartment. Lily and James were left alone. They awkwardly sat down across from each other and Lily placed her pile of parchment on the table.

"So Potter, which nights do you not want to patrol?" she asked in a bored tone.

"How 'bout Fridays and Saturdays. Then I'll be able to make Quidditch practice on Fridays."

"Okay," said Lily. "I'll take off Wednesdays and Saturdays. This way, we can meet on Saturday." Lily added James and her name five times each to the Patrol Sign-Up. "We can meet in the library at 10:00 each Saturday. Good for you?"

"Uh, yeah," replied James.

"Well, see you around Potter," said Lily as she too walked out the door. Suddenly, however, Lily stopped in mid-stride and turned back to James with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know," she said slowly. "Since we are going to be working together and all…you know what, you can call me Lily." James, taken by surprise could barely find the words to speak.

"U-um-ok-u-you can call me James, u-Lily." Lily smiled.

"Ok then. Bye…..James," replied Lily as she walked out the door.

James smiled to himself as deep inside of him, a small light of hope that had been extinguished long ago, suddenly flickered.


	2. First Names and a Plan

Chapter 2: First Names and a Plan

Lily walked to the middle of the train and turned left into a compartment. There sat a girl with wavy dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. There also sat a girl with slightly bushy dirty-blond hair that just reached her shoulders. She was deeply absorbed in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. Both girls looked up as Lily came in.

"So, how'd it go, Lily?" asked the brown-haired girl. "Did Potter actually show up?"

"Oh, come on, Alexis! I thought you knew Potter by now," exclaimed Lily. Alexis started laughing.

"Are you saying he didn't show?" asked the dirty-blond haired girl.

"Oh, he showed, Joanne, he showed," said Lily darkly. Then she smiled. "He showed right after I'd already given the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins their directions!" At this, all three girls were beside themselves with laughter. Finally, Lily sat down next to Joanne and across from Alexis.

"What happened after Potter came in?" asked Alexis as she inched forward in her seat.

"Well, it took him at _least _five minutes to read the letter Dumbledore left us. I was finished talking to the prefects by then. After all of the prefects left, we each picked two nights not to patrol and we set up a time each week to meet," explained Lily in a bored voice. "Oh, and we're calling each other by our first names now," she added as a quick after-thought. 

"Oooooo, first names," Joanne giggled. Alexis raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, get a grip! I just thought it would be weird if we were working together a lot and were calling each other 'Potter!' and 'Evans!' all the time," said Lily hurriedly. Alexis and Joanne giggled.

"You're not developing feelings for Mr. Potter, are you now?" asked Alexis slyly.

"What are you talking about! James Potter is the most insignificant bloody git on the face of this planet!" shouted Lily.

"Language, Lily, language," said Joanne. Lily blushed but for different reasons Alexis and Joanne thought. The truth was, she didn't know how she felt about James Potter. No, she hated him! He was a blasted little toerag that enjoyed cursing random people in the hallways. But back in the Gryffindor prefect's carriage he had seemed so…no. She loathed him and that would never change. Why was she questioning herself? Lily Evans never questioned herself. When had she ever been wrong?

"Was Remus there?" asked Joanne pulling Lily out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Yeah, he came in with James," said Lily. She and Alexis stole a meaningful glance at each other and smiled inwardly.

"Is he taller than last year?" asked Joanne, her eyes bright.

"Yes, but he looked very pale. I wonder if he's sick," pondered Lily. Everyone, in Gryffindor Tower at least, knew that Remus Lupin was a very sickly boy and disappeared at night occasionally, but was never caught. No one knew why he disappeared or why the teachers never noticed his vanishing acts. Joanne, however, had recently taken a particular interest in him that her friends had easily noticed. The three girls spent so much time together that they could almost always tell when one was hiding something.

"Jo," began Alexis. "Is there something you want to tell us about you and Remus?" Joanne blushed but recovered quickly.

"Alexis, is there something about Black you want to tell us?" Alexis suddenly became extremely interested in the nails on her right hand.

"You better get your robes on," said Lily quickly. "We'll probably be there soon." As Alexis and Joanne pulled on their black Hogwarts robes, Lily looked out the compartment window waiting to get her first glimpse of the school. Sure enough, in no less than two minutes, she caught sight of the spectacular castle. As always, it was perched next to the shallows of the midnight blue lake, waiting to be filled with eager students once more. 

As the train skidded to a halt, they filed out of the compartment and into the bustling, crowd in the hallway.

"And without further ado, tuck in."

The golden plates in the Great Hall were suddenly bursting with foods of all varieties. As Sirius dug headfirst into the plate of chicken legs, James peered down Gryffindor table to the very front where sat a certain redhead. Lily was talking animatedly with her friends Alexis and Joanne, probably about the importance of being Head Girl.

"Games, sna oudda id," said Sirius through a mouthful of peas.

"Damn, I just can't keep my eyes off of her," replied James. "It's almost become sort of a habit." He glanced back at the girl he longed for so much. Was he destined to be without her?

"Well that's not surprising, as you've been watching her since first year," chuckled Remus. James decided to change the subject off of his hopeless love life.

"You guys ready for operation R.A.G.?" James asked in a whisper.

"Neba bin mo weady!" exclaimed Sirius halfway through his potatoes.

"Do you have it James? Do you have the-"

"Quiet Wormtail! It's a secret remember? You can't tell anyone!" exclaimed Remus.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry," blubbered Peter, obviously embarrassed. At the end of last year, the Marauders had successfully completed their biggest masterpiece yet, aside from becoming Animagi. They developed a map that showed them all of Hogwarts' grounds, corridors, towers, and secret passageways as well as who was there at the time. They had only just finished it before summer vacation and were beyond eager to give it a try.

"Of course I have it. It's right here," sighed James and he let them sneak a peak at a piece of the parchment before slipping it back into his pocket.

"Right then, we're ready," said Remus. "I found the spells and we'll practice them tonight before we go. Then we'll pull something that Hogwarts will never forget."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Can anyone guess what R.A.G. stands for? Thanks to my awesome beta Madam Bones for dealing with many e-mails and mysterious question marks. Please, please review! It's what keeps me going!


	3. Operation RAG

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank AvIdWrItEr1924 and magiquill9 for their reviews. The unabbreviated title for Operation R.A.G. will most definitely appear in this chapter

**Magiquill9:** Nope, not Ridicule All Girls but great guess. I never would have thought of that!

Also, I wanted to let you all know that I'm using a few of JKR's tricks for myself. There are a few storyline clues in this chapter that even my betas don't know about. Anyone that has read the Ultimate Unofficial Guide to Harry Potter will know the rules of Constant Vigilance. I'm using them to my advantage in this story. These are the rules:

1. If she reinforces it, she means it (and wants us to remember it).

2. If she suddenly interrupts something she's hiding a key clue.

3. There's no such thing as a coincidence.

4. Don't take a character's word for it.

Hope you enjoy the chapter,

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 3: Operation R.A.G.

"Cloak?"

"Check."

"Map?"

"Check."

"Wands?"

"Ooops! I forgot mine! It's in the dorm where we were practicing!"

James and Sirius cracked up while Peter scurried up the stairs to the dorm the Marauders shared in search of his wand.

"This is not funny guys," replied Remus. "Wands are the most important things for the prank because without them, there is no prank!" At this point Peter ran down the stairs at such speed that he tripped and fell on the bottommost stair. James and Sirius howled with laughter.

"Shut it", Remus barked while he helped Peter to his feet. "Prongs, it's time to check the map."

"Right," said James as he calmed himself down. He pulled out what looked like a blank piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Instantly the parchment was filled with the work of the four mapmakers designated above as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. James flipped over a piece of the parchment and scanned it.

"Looks like they're all in their dormitories," James grinned. "Lets go." The four friends slipped under the invisibility cloak with James in the lead, regularly checking the map. They came to a statue in the dungeons and James saw himself on the map tapping the statue and saying "Royal." As James put this into action, the wall to the left of the statue opened, revealing a curved entranceway. Peter giggled in excitement.

"Take it Wormtail," whispered James as he handed Peter the map. "Remember if you see so much as anyone coming close to us, let us know so we can get under the cloak." Peter nodded his head anxiously. James, Sirius, and Remus tiptoed out into the room leaving Peter to keep watch. James transfigured anything that looked even remotely like a snake into a lion while Sirius and Remus whispered the spells "Rutilus!" and "Croceus!" turning the walls and anything else that was green, red and gold.

Lily hurried down to the Great Hall the following morning to try and catch some breakfast before her first class. As she rushed down the stairs in the Entrance Hall, she saw a very angry McGonagall leading Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew to her office. Potter and Black looked quite proud of themselves while Lupin and Pettigrew in particular looked very nervous indeed. Lily scowled at them. James ought to know better. He was now Head Boy and it was his duty to set an example for the prefects as well as the rest of the school. She sat down across from Alexis and Joanne and grabbed some toast.

"What did they do this time?" Lily asked half-bored.

"Well, if the rumors are true, the four of them snuck into the Slytherin common room last night and painted everything red and gold," Alexis recited. "How they did undetected, know one's got any idea." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you'd think that he would take his responsibilities as Head Boy more seriously!" she exclaimed.

"I'm still puzzled as to why Dumbledore gave him the title," pondered Joanne looking up from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"Who knows?" Alexis answered. "Joanne, what's up with you and that book? You haven't put it down since we got on the train!"

"Well, I've got a bit of a theory. You see-,"

"Here's your schedule Miss Evans," grumbled Professer McGonagall. She still had a scowl drawn all over her face and something told the girls that she had just finished yelling at four troublemaking boys.

"Thank you Professer," Lily chimed. Professer McGonagall handed each of the other girls their schedules and walked away to give another student their schedule, all the while muttering something about detention.

"Looks like Potter and his friends are in some serious trouble," Alexis chuckled.

"What else is new?" asked Lily. "We'd better get moving. Looks like we have Transfiguation first and we don't want to be late. McGonagall's in a bad mood already and breakfast isn't even over."

"That's a record Padfoot, three detentions by the first day of term!" exclaimed James. As he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Quiet Prongs," said Sirius. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration. "I'm trying to memorize the look on McGonagall's face when she explained to us how 'atrocious this behavior is' and 'how serious your actions are'!"

"Operation Red and Gold is now complete as well as the 'First-Day-Of-Term-Prank'," reported Remus.

"But we have so much homework and it's only the first day! I'm never gonna be able to keep up with it if I have to do detentions!" sighed Peter.

"Don't worry about it Wormtail. We'll help you out with homework and I still have some of that Polyjuice Potion we made last year, so we can do detentions for each other if need be," James assured him. "Which reminds me, can someone fill in for me on Saturday? I have detention in the trophy room at the same time I have to meet with Lily."

"Detention in the trophy room? I'll cover for you Prongs," said Sirius as he plucked a hair out of James' messy head. "I love messing with ol' Pringle."

James turned a corner and headed towards the library on Saturday morning. He glanced down at his watch. 9:45.

_"Excellent,"_ he thought to himself._ "I won't be late and Lily won't be disappointed in me and.."_

"Hello Potter," scowled a certain greasy-haired boy from the shadows of the corridor.

"Snape," said James through gritted teeth.

"I've never seen you willingly _near_ the library" sneered Snape.

"I've got a meeting with Lily," James said as he forced himself not to draw his wand.

"_Lily? _Since when have you been on first name terms with Evans?" Snape shouted disgustedly, or was that jealousy?

"Since she asked me to," said James proudly. He was bragging in front of his enemy; how satisfying.

"Well I always did have my doubts about the filthy mudblood anyway."

"Don't you _ever _call Lily a m-a-that!" yelled James now restraining his wand arm with his left.

"Oh, you mean a _mudblood,_ Potter?" And Snape's sneer grew larger.

"Fervio!" James shouted. Snape was hit square in the chest by a purple light. Snape snickered when nothing physical changed on his body while James walked away. James had chosen a jinx that wouldn't appear physically until the next day. He knew that Sirius was covering a detention for him with the Polyjuice. He couldn't get caught buffing up Snape or both him and Sirius would have another 5 detentions each. James checked his watch again. 10:12. He was late for Lily.

A/N: Thanks to my esteemed betas Madam Bones and dramaangelsj for their countless e-mails. Also, the words Rufilus and Croceus mean red and gold in latin. While translating online, I found out that Rufus also means red in Latin. Does a certain Minister ring anyone's bell? PLEASE REVIEW! ITS WHAT I LIVE ON!


	4. The Heads Meeting

Heyy everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's difficult staying in touch with now 3 betas. I've already written chapters 5, 6, and 7. The betas just got them back to me and they'll be up shortly.

Chapter 4: The Heads Meeting

James dashed into the Hogwarts library to find Lily sitting at a table waiting for him. A frown sat on her face and she was tapping her quill rather impatiently.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," panted James as he sat down across from her. "I was on time and then I ran into Snape and he called you –,"

"I'm really not in the mood for your stupid excuse," glared Lily. "You were late. That's all there is to it. Now let's start this meeting already. I have to meet Alexis and Joanne down by the lake at 11:30." Lily opened a folder sitting in front of her. "Now, for Item Number 1: Hogsmeade Weekends."

"I didn't know we got to set the date for Hogsmeade Weekends," said a surprised James.

"We don't," explained Lily. "We send a list of suggested dates to Dumbledore and he makes the final dates."

"Okay then, how about once a month," suggested James. The nerves had just started to set in for him and he was happy he had finally found something to say.

"Once a month sounds about right," agreed Lily. "I think they should start in October, you know, everyone will be settled in by then."

"October it is," James approved. "The date should be near Halloween. Gives people more time to settle in, right?"

"Right," answered Lily and she smiled for the first time since James walked through the library doors.

"November's date can be any time and December's should be the week before break," supplied James, now very pleased with himself that he was talking so much. Lily scribbled a few things down on a piece of parchment.

"The next date should be sometime in the middle of January, and February's date can be on Valentine's Day," Lily decided. She wrote some more on the piece of parchment. "We don't need to do the rest of the dates yet. I'll give these five to Dumbledore tomorrow. Onto subject number two: Dumbledore wants us to throw a ball right before break."

"So like a Yule Ball?" asked James.

"Precisely," replied Lily. "It's a huge job to organize a ball. We need to get entertainment, decorations, establish rules and so on. You up to it James?" Lily watched James put his hands behind his head and she wondered if he even wanted to be here.

"I always enjoy a challenge," said James as a grin spread across his face.

"Well good, because I really didn't want to end up doing this by myself, it's a huge responsibility and –," but James heard no more. He was mesmerized by the way she was talking animatedly with her hands as her auburn hair swished gracefully behind her. Her emerald eyes shone with enthusiasm and life. She was perfect and he longed for her with a dissatisfying passion.

"James? Hello! Earth to James!" Lily was waving her arms frantically in his face and James snapped out of his hypnotic spell.

"Sorry, what was that?" he stammered.

"I was asking you what you thought of – Oh, never mind," she faltered.

"I'll see you next Saturday then?" asked James as he rose from his chair.

"Of course," responded Lily. As she stood up, James pulled her chair out for her.

"Until then, Mademoiselle," said James graciously as he hurried out the door.

"And then she's like 'oh James you're so smart'!" boasted James.

"Uh, _maybe_ in your dreams, mate," chuckled Sirius.

"But she did seem kinda impressed," sulked James.

"Well, I'm sure she was, Prongs," consoled Remus. "After all, it's the first smart thing you ever said within wind of her."

"Shut it," muttered James as the rest of his friends cracked up. They passed Lily and her friends wading into the lake.

"Hey, have you ever talked to that Alexis girl?" asked Sirius.

"No, I only just got on speaking terms with Lily," James said.

"'Cause she would look really good in a bikini," supplied Sirius as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Ooooo, has someone got the hots for Lily's best friend?" asked Remus knowingly.

"Come off it, Wormtail. I was only making an observation," Sirius shot back.

"Help! Someone, please help!" someone screamed from the side of the lake. "Somebody do something, please! My friend's drowning!" Lily was shouting a few feet away from the lake on her knees sobbing next to Joanne. Without hesitation, Sirius pulled off his shirt revealing a Quidditch-toned body.

"What the bloody hell are you-?" Remus stuttered. But before he could say another word, Sirius had dived into the dark depths of the lake and James was running towards the helpless friends. Moments later Sirius surfaced with an unconscious Alexis in his arms. He lay her on the sandy shore and since he had no wand handy, began trying to revive her using the Muggle technique of CPR.

"We were only wading and something pulled her under!" sobbed Lily into James' shoulder. Suddenly, Alexis started coughing up water and Lily pulled away from James.

"Alexis! Alexis, are you okay? Oh my god, I thought you were history!" cried Lily. Alexis looked around wearily. A small crowd had gathered at the banks of the lake.

"What happened? And what is _he_ doing here?" she asked incredulously. Lily giggled.

"You are looking at your savior here. He performed CPR for more than a minute before he was able to revive you," she said.

"CPR? What's CPR?" asked Alexis.

"It's the muggle technique for reviving people, also known as mouth- oh never mind," said a blushing Lily.

"Well, it looks like I'm in your debt," Alexis said to Sirius as she weakly smiled at him.

"I think we can work something out," Sirius grinned. "What do you say you go on a date with me and we call it even?" Alexis looked shocked and then a hint of a smile crept onto her face.

"Deal." The crowd cheered as Sirius carried his prize into the castle.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful betas Kaity445, Madam Bones, and dramaangelsj for dealing with the usual hundred e-mails and men graciously standing up. Review please!


	5. Full Moon

Hi all. My grandfather died unexpectedly last night. I'll have chps 6 and 7 up soon, but after that, i might not update for a little while. Don't worry, i'll work as hard as i can. under the circumstances.

All my love,

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 5: Full Moon

"And for your homework, I want a foot long essay on – Mr. Black and Miss Young! That's the 4th time in the last half hour that I've asked you to keep hands to yourself!" shouted an exasperated Professor Slughorn. Sirius grinned while Alexis turned a brilliant shade of pink and quietly returned her hands to her own desk. "As I was saying, I want a foot long essay on the healing properties of a bezoar. Class dismissed." The students filed out of the classroom one by one, or, in Sirius and Alexis' case, two by two.

Ever since the day Sirius saved Alexis from drowning, the two had been inseparable. Everyone at Hogwarts knew they were going on their first date the following day during the first Hogsmeade Weekend.

"Where's he taking you?" asked Joanne later that day. The girls were in the common room doing their Charms homework.

"I have absolutely no clue," giggled Alexis. "He wants it to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised James didn't take advantage of the situation at the lake and ask me out again," sighed Lily. "Maybe he really does have a bit of sense in him." She gazed out the window up at the stars. "It's a very clear night. The moon is so beautiful when it's full." Joanne gasped and fled up the stairs.

"What's up with her?" asked Alexis. "She's been acting really strange, always cooped up in a corner with a book." Remus walked down the tower stairs. He looked exceptionally pale and clammy tonight.

"Are you alright, Remus?" inquired Lily. "You look really ill. You should see Madam Pomfrey."

"Right. I'm on my way to see her right now," he said hastily as he climbed through the portrait hole.

"He was always sickly, that one," said Alexis half-heartedly.

"You should transform now, Wormtail," suggested James. "I'll carry you in my pocket. We'll fit better under the cloak that way." Peter nodded and transformed into a into his Animagi form. He scurried up James' pant leg and into his pocket. A moment later his anxious head peeked out. "Right then, let's go."

James, Sirius, and Peter (who resided in James' pocket) exited the dorm they shared and walked into the common room. They were about to head for the portrait hole when-

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a certain redhead.

"Probably to check up on Remus, Lils," supplied Alexis quickly grabbing hold of Sirius' hand.

"Yeah uh - that's right," shrugged James.

"Don't wait up for us, though," cooed Sirius as he released Alexis' hand and followed James out of the common room.

The boys threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and walked quietly down to the grounds. As soon as they reached the Whomping Willow they tossed off the cloak and transformed into a great white stag and a shaggy black dog. Wormtail pressed a knot near the roots of the giant, thrashing tree. Soon, a sorrowful howl could be heard throughout the grounds, and moments later, a werewolf was barreling out from under the willow. A gasp told them they were being watched, a gasp that the werewolf heard as well. He sprinted straight for a cluster of bushes not five feet away from the Whomping Willow and effortlessly pried them form the ground revealing a frightened teenage girl with slightly bushy, dirty-blond hair.

The stag's eyes widened in shock and fear. He galloped forward and stood between the beast and Joanne, both so helpless in their own way. The werewolf swung at the girl with its hairy arm, as the dog pushed her out of the way. The monster became entangled in a battle with the dog and the stag kneeled down enabling the teen to climb onto his back. They raced to the large oak front doors of Hogwarts. Momentarily, the stag changed back into a human.

"Talk. Later." He said briskly. Then he transformed and hurried away into the darkness leaving alone a helpless Joanne.

A/N: A special thanks to dramaangelsj for staying up till 1:30 in the morning to help me finish this chapter. Thanks also to Madam Bones for being a great friend and ridiculer to a certain FleurFlower (see mugglenet fanfiction for details on that). And of course, thanks to the one and only Kaity445, who got me back 4 chapters in 2 days. Yay Kaity!


	6. Hogsmeade Weekend

Hey all! Thanks so much for all the sympathy with my grandfather. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It includes explanations, firsts, and long awaited romance. So enjoy!

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade Weekend

Joanne sat in one of the large red armchairs that occupied the Gryffindor common room. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she trembled as tears silently rolled down her face. Her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them sat solemnly in a corner of the room. She had proven right her theory, but somehow she didn't feel any better. So she had finally uncovered the reason Remus Lupin left Gryffindor Tower once a month. But she had also uncovered his deepest darkest secret. Something he hadn't wanted to share with her. The guilt was overwhelming. She didn't look up as four people entered the common room. She still didn't look up when someone put his arm around her to give her a comforting hug. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat down next to the blaze inside the fireplace. Joanne let out a sob.

"I'm s-s-so sorry, Remus," she cried. "I thought it might have been true when I read about werewolves in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I started becoming obsessed with the idea of you being a werewolf and I let curiosity get the better of me."

"Listen, Jo," said Remus softly. He was covered in scratches and there a cut was bleeding profusely on his left arm. He sat down on the arm of her chair. "If anyone were to find out, I'm glad it's you." She looked up at his comment and gave him a small but reassuring smile.

"I suppose we've got a lot of explaining to do, eh Mooney?" grinned Sirius.

"For starters, how did you three become Animagi? It's very advanced magic," she questioned.

"It took us five years," answered James. "We found out about Mooney's condition in first year and had been trying to become Animagi ever since. It helps Remus here deal a little better with the transformations." Remus nodded glumly.

"Each full moon, Madam Pomfrey takes me to the Whomping Willow. Underneath it is a secret passageway that leads to the only entrance of the Shrieking Shack. The Willow was planted to keep people away from me while I transform. To keep people safe," explained Remus.

Joanne pondered, "So the ghosts people hear in the Shrieking Shack are really-,"

"Him during his transformations," finished Sirius.

"It all makes sense now," Joanne thought out loud. "Your disappearances, the Whomping Willow, the noises at the Shrieking Shack and-,"

"And James' brilliant Transfiguration skills?" supplied Peter. Joanne chuckled.

"And James' brilliant Transfiguration skills." she agreed.

"Now comes the serious part of this conversation," began James. "You can't tell anyone, including Lily and Alexis, about Remus being a werewolf or us being Animagi. No one, not even Professor Dumbledore, knows about our Animagi forms and what we do on full moons. Obviously, we're unregistered," he smirked, seemingly proud of his ability to break real laws.

"Your secret is safe with me," Joanne promised.

"You have no idea how much this means to us Jo, especially me," Remus said softly.

* * *

"Sirius! Where are we going?" squealed a blindfolded Alexis. 

"You'll see, you'll see," replied Sirius mischievously.

"Well, I haven't been able to see anything for the past half hour!" she whined as she tugged on the blindfold. "Can I _please_ take it off? It's getting really-,"

"Here we are," said a relieved Sirius. He pulled off the blindfold and Alexis gasped. They had entered a small grove that sat by the lakeshore. There was a small pool of water in the middle of the grove and the rest of the ground was littered with flowers of various colors.

"H-However did you find this place?" stammered Alexis.

"Oh, on one or another of the escapades my friends and I have had around here," he grinned.

"It's beautiful," she gaped.

"I think so too. That's why I kept coming back here after we found it. I come here when things get too complicated at the castle. It's a great place to just sit down and think," explained Sirius. "Come on, let's sit by the lake." The two of them sat on the sandy banks of the lake and Sirius opened up the picnic basket.

"What do we have here," he mumbled and lifted a rat out of the basket and into the air. Alexis screamed.

"Get it away, get it away!" cried Alexis.

"Stupefy!" he muttered. Sirius pocketed the rat, and then he proceeded to take food out of the picnic basket.

"How did that _thing_ get into the ba-," stuttered Alexis.

"Never mind that," he interrupted and glowered at his pocket. "Let's see here. We've got fried chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, and your choice of butterbeer, gillywater, or firewhiskey," recited Sirius. He looked up eagerly at her, willing her to choose the final option.

"I'll take gillywater, thanks," replied Alexis. Sirius inwardly pouted but nevertheless, handed her a glass of gillywater. How did you get all this food?" directed Alexis. She spooned some potatoes into her mouth. "It's great! In fact, it tastes exactly like the food at-," she paused and gave him a questioning look. She smirked. "And I thought you actually made the food yourself. I should've known. So, how do you get into the Hogwarts kitchens anyway? I've always wanted to know where it was. It would make those midnight cravings for chocolate _so_ much easier!" Sirius looked up, thankful that she hadn't been disappointed or mad at him.

"There's a door in the rear of the Great Hall that reveals a staircase," he explained, "On the walls are portraits of food. There's this one of a fruit bowl. You just tickle the pear and a doorknob appears. The house elves get you anything you want the second you ask for it. I go down there all the time."

"Say good-bye to annoying chocolate cravings!" exclaimed Alexis as she punched her fist into the air.

"Speaking of chocolate…" Sirius lifted a giant slice of chocolate cake out of the basket. "Dessert for two." Alexis devilishly took a piece of the cake with her finger before Sirius had even set it down. Sirius looked at her, surprised but pleased.

"Mmmm, it's really good," she giggled.

"You've got chocolate on your face," laughed Sirius as he reached out to wipe it away. His hand landed on her cheek and they gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, he pulled her face towards his. Their lips grazed each other's and melded together in a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his dark cluttered hair and allowed his hands to fall gently on her back, hugging her to him. They stayed together like this, glued by the lips, only pausing to breathe. Suddenly Alexis pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder while he set his chin upon her head.

Only moving her lips she said, "I've been waiting to do that for a while."

"Me too. I was just afraid you'd be like all the other girls who fawn over me nonstop," sighed Sirius.

"Tell me, now that you know me, am I like those girls? I never wanted to be," she stated. He pushed her away so that they were barely an inch apart. Staring directly into her cinnamon brown eyes he whispered,

"I've never met somebody so unlike those girls."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So far, it's been my favorite one to write! I had written it a week ago but it took awhile for a few of my betas (a few, I ask you) to get back to me and after they did, I had to delete marks in parenthesis like 'WOO HOO!' and 'that is such a Sirius-like thing to say.' Thanks as always to my betas Kaity445, Madam Bones, and dramaangelsj. And remember, don't fret if something isn't loooooaaaading! Lol. Please review!


	7. Confrontations

Chapter 7: Confrontations 

Sirius stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Quickly making sure no one was there, he took a rat out of his pocket and placed it on the floor.

"Ennervate," he muttered. The rat awakened and saw Sirius standing over him. It's eyes widened with fear and it scurried away.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Sirius. "Mutatio!" A jet of white light hit the rat and it instantly transformed into a frightened, plump, seventeen-year-old boy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" yelled Sirius.

"I'm sorry!" squealed Peter. "Joanne put me up to it and-,"

"AND YOU LISTENED TO HER!"

"Well she-I-,"

"YOU ALMOST RUINED IT!"

"She said that-,"

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME? YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE RODENT!"

At once Sirius knew he'd gone too far.

"Peter, Wormtail, I'm sorry," pleaded Sirius. Peter shot him a look that told Sirius he was extremely hurt and ran for the portrait hole. On the way out he bumped into James.

"Excuse me," he squeaked and ran down the corridor.

"How'd your date go with Alexis? And what's up with Peter?" asked James as he sat down in one of the armchairs. Sirius sat down opposite from James, guilt drawn all over his face. "You all right, Padfoot?" James looked at him, concerned. Suddenly, Sirius looked up.

"I gotta find Wormtail," he said desperately as he stood up. "Before he does something he'll regret."

"Why? Where'd he go? WHAT'S GOIING ON?" agonized James. "Sit down Sirius. Tell me what happened." Reluctantly, Sirius sat down and started from where he found Peter in the picnic basket. He skipped the part about the kiss. Right now he had to focus on his friend.

"And then I called him an insignificant little rodent," sighed Sirius. James raised his eyebrows in surprise at his friend. "I know, I know," said Sirius guiltily. "And then he ran off without a word. I have to find him." Some of the adrenaline Sirius had a few minutes ago before he talked to James was restored to him and he headed toward the portrait hole.

"Whoa there Padfoot," James exclaimed. "I think you should give him a little time. He'll come back when he's good and ready." Hesitantly, Sirius sat down and began a game of Exploding Snap while he waited for Peter to return.

* * *

Peter sprinted as fast as he could through the dungeons.

"_Insignificant little rodent! What was he saying? I thought he was my friend,"_ he thought. Peter turned a corner and collided into something. No, someone.

"Ow! Sorry, Snape," stuttered Peter as he helped Snape to his feet.

"Pettigrew," he muttered to Peter, eyeing him up and down. "What brings you down here and so far away from Potter and his gang of followers?" he asked, spitting out the name Potter with disgust.

"I-well-Sirius-I had a row with Sirius," stammered Peter knowing very well he couldn't reveal his Animagi form.

"I see," nodded Snape. "Tell you what Peter, my friends and I are having a little get together tonight. It's in the Slytherin common room but I assure you no teachers will be there. Would you like to join us?" Peter hesitated. His friends wouldn't like him hanging out with Snape. But then, Sirius had just called him an insignificant little rodent. Who said that the Marauders were his friends anyway?

"Why not?" answered Peter confidently.

"Good. The password is Secret. See you there Peter," smirk Snape.

"Yeah, see you there Snape," waved Peter as he set off down the corridor.

"Call me Severus," grinned Snape as he entered the Slytherin common room and the wall shifted and he was no more.

* * *

"And then he kissed me!" squealed Alexis as Joanne and Lily clapped hands to their mouths.

"No way, on the first date?" giggled Joanne.

"Yep! On the first date!" grinned Alexis. The girls were inside their dormitory discussing Alexis' date.

"God, I wish a guy would do that to me," sighed Joanne.

"Don't you mean you wish Remus would do that to you?" inquired Lily innocently. Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _Remus_?" shot back Joanne but that didn't keep the color out of her cheeks.

"Well I've noticed that you to have, shall we say, become a bit closer," chided Lily.

"Then I guess you're just seeing things," retorted Joanne but not to her friend's satisfaction. It was true she had been seeing him a bit more often than usual. Ever since the night she discovered his secret, they'd been having conversations about teachers and homework, as well as the places he and his friends went once a month. He'd promised to take her to some of them one day, and she couldn't help but be excited by his invitation.

"So are you going to go out again?" asked Joanne, trying to push the focus off of herself.

"I hope so," grinned Alexis. "It was just so perfect the way he had everything set up. I didn't think he was capable of planning something that…..wonderful." Alexis sighed, a dreamy look dancing in her eyes. "And he's a really good kisser," she giggled.

"That's because he's been kissed before. Quite a lot actually," pointed out Lily.

"Well if that's all those girls have ever done for him, I'm happy with the result," laughed Alexis. Lily and Joanne looked at each other, and threw their pillows at Alexis. She stopped laughing instantly. She started to say 'hey!' but her words were smothered by another pillow. Alexis smiled mischievously.

"Pillow fight!" she shouted and the pillows began to fly.


	8. A Threat and An Announcement

I'm baaack! I wanted to let everyone know that I'm going on vacation either Friday or Saturday and coming back September 4th. And there will be no computers on the trip. Waaah! I'll be writing in a journal and hopefully sending my stories to my betas through mail. If all goes well they'll update for me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 8: A Threat and an Announcement

"Want more potatoes, Sirius?" Alexis chimed with a dreamy look on her  
carefully painted face.

"Lexibun, anything from you I will take," Sirius flirted back.

"Will you two shut up?" agonized James. "You're making me nauseous."

"You're just jealous, Prongs," Sirius laughed a bit too loudly. Lily  
blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet and James kicked Sirius hard in the  
shins.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" cried Sirius. "Oh," he realized when he  
chanced a look at Lily's face.

"Uh- you're looking better tonight, Remus," stammered Lily uncomfortably. "Did Madam Pomfrey help you?" The Marauders, plus Joanne, shared a look of panic that lasted only a second before Remus answered,

"Yeah, she gave me a Pepper-Up Potion and sent me back to Gryffindor Tower to sleep on it." Joanne let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. It was the evening of Halloween, and Hogwarts was holding its annual Halloween feast. The usual Jack-o-lanterns were floating above the heads of the students and teachers, and candy filled the golden plates that sat on the long tables.

"Hey look! It's the Crouch fellow from the Ministry!" pointed out James. And indeed it was. Mr. Crouch was an avid worker in the Ministry of Magic. His son was a first year Slytherin.

Crouch whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore looked up and whispered something back before dismissing him with a nod. Dumbledore turned to Professer McGonagall on his left-hand side and began discussing something seemingly serious with her.

"Wonder what Crouch is here for," pondered Sirius as he unwrapped a pack of Pepper Imps. "I never liked him much. Care to share?" Sirius offered a Pepper Imp to Alexis. They each ate one and their mouths began to smoke. Alexis laughed in Sirius' face, covering both of them in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the two were snogging and smoke was protruding from Sirius' ears. Lily and Joanne looked aghast and James snorted into his cup of Pumpkin Juice.

"Leave them be," replied Remus. "Something to blackmail them with later." The plates suddenly cleared and the Great Hall fell silent as the Headmaster stood up.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your meals and that the sweets haven't made you too overexcited," Dumbledore smiled. His eyes skimmed over the Great Hall and twinkled when he caught sight of Alexis and Sirius.

"I would like to take this opportunity to announce that the Head Boy and Girl, he nodded to James and Lily, are currently organizing a Yule Ball to be held before winter break." Giggles and murmurs alike filled the room until Dumbledore cleared his throat and it was quiet again.

"The ball is reserved for fifth years and above. However," Dumbledore continued through the groans of disappointment. "There will be parties in each of the common rooms for fourth years and under." High spirits once again raced through the room.

"That being said," started the headmaster, as the students' voices ceased. "It is that time again where you must all return to your respective common rooms. Happy Halloween." Amid the scraping of benches, Peter glanced over at the Slytherin table. Snape caught his eye and mouthed the words nine-thirty. Peter quickly looked away and tried to join in the conversation the rest of his party was having.

* * *

MADMAN THREATENS WIZARDING WORLD  
By Kenneth Jennings

Late Friday night, the Minister of Magic was returning from a meeting with the head of Gringott's Bank only to find his office in complete disarray. He called in specialized Hit Wizards to search the room in case of anything dangerous. An enchanted piece of parchment was recovered. It was drenched in a mysterious bright green potion, that burned anyone who touches it. On the parchment was a picture of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The bottom of the parchment read, "Beware Of Lord Voldemort". In an interview with Minister Balatro about the incident, he commented, "Our aurors are looking into this man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. So far they have found nothing on him. He seems to have made up this name for himself. There is no need to worry about him. It's just poppycock. I'm positive that the threats' only purpose is to scare the wizarding world." In the meantime, aurors have tightened security around the Minister, his wife and stepdaughter. Looks like the Ministry doesn't want to take any chances with this poppycock.

"What a lazy fool," scowled Remus as he showed the article to Peter during breakfast the day after Halloween. "I'm not so sure about not taking him this guy seriously. If he could get into the Minister's office undetected and leave a dangerous potion there, I'd say that's serious."

"Come on Moony," replied James as he took a bite out of his toast. "I'm sure the Minister gets threats like this everyday. Right Peter?" Peter nodded but inside, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Lily. Lily!" James yelled as he walked across into the common room. "Ah, there you are," he panted and walked over to her. She, Alexis and Joanne were doing their homework around one of the tables.

"What is it, James? What happened?" asked Lily. She looked him up and down. He looked so good when he was working out. She had watched him from afar practicing Quidditch. She marveled at the way sweat would mess up his hair even more then it usually was.

Suddenly, James grinned.

"I did it," he whispered.

"Did what?" agonized Lily.

"I booked a band for the ball."

"A band? Well congratulations then," she said and turned back to her parchment.

"That's it? Congratulations? I thought you'd be overjoyed! You've been after me to book a band for weeks!" he stressed.

"It's great James, really great. Now we can finally move on to decorations," she sighed, not looking up from her homework. James sighed as well and walked away, clearly disappointed. She tried not to show it, but she was disappointed too.

"He's trying really hard you know," Joanne smirked. "I would have said yes a long time ago."

"Maybe I like to play hard to get," retorted Lily.

"Or maybe you just don't want to admit you like him," smiled Alexis. "After all, that's why it took Sirius and me so long."

"And look where that got you," grinned Lily as she mimed smoke coming out of her ears.

"Shut up," mumbled Alexis as she got up, probably to look for Sirius.

* * *

"Hit it at Chaplan! Hit it at Chaplan!" James shouted at one of his beaters. A bludger whizzed past Kathy Chaplan as she passed the quaffle to James. James flew towards the goals and scored easily against his keeper. He blew his whistle and the team assembled on their brooms in the middle of the pitch.

"Good practice, but we'll have to do better to beat Slytherin in the match tomorrow," James began, "McCallen, don't freak out when you see the quaffle coming. And Marina, anticipate where the chaser is going before you hit the bludger. See you bright and early tomorrow morning."

A/N: Thanks as always to my betas Kaity445, dramaanjelsj, and Madam Bones. They are sooo dedicated and get the chapters back to me ASAP. If anyone updates during my vacation, it'll be them doing it on my behalf. Also thanks to magiquill9, even though he's not an official beta, for giving me suggestions and egging me on as this story progresses. Love you alland I'll be back after vacation!


	9. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

I know this is really last minute. It's 7:10 and I'm leaving tomorrow. I even got impatient and didn't wait for one of my betas to get back to me on this. You're **really **lucky to be reading this right now. I might even get impatient with chapter 10 (which is done) and post it without anyone input from any of my betas. I don't know. Read and review!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 9: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

"I'll bet you fourteen galleons for Gryffindor."

The Slytherin boy Alexis was betting against raised his eyebrows at her.

"Eleven."

"Thirteen."

"Deal." Alexis and the boy shook hands and then he walked away towards the people in green and grey clothing.

"Looks like rain," commented Remus as he looked up at the sky. "Hopefully it'll be a short match."

"Here they come!" Joanne's words were almost lost amid the shrieking and cheering that came from the other side of the stands. The Slytherin team took their places across the pitch.

"On the Gryffindor Team, it's Captain Potter, Chaplan, Polluck, Marine, Black, McCallen, and Steele!" Noise erupted from the red and gold side of the stands as the players took their places. The bludgers zoomed out of their captive box and the golden snitch flitted around a bit before disappearing. Somewhere in the middle of the pitch, a whistle sounded and a giant red ball was thrown into the air.

"Polluck snatches the quaffles out of reach of Slytherin chaser Hadley and they're off! Polluck passes to Potter who passes to Chaplan and- oh! Intercepted by Shiel and he zooms off toward the other side of the pitch, bumping into Marina on the way. He's getting close to goals now. The quaffle is knocked out of Shiels hands by a bludger hit by Black. Potter catches the quaffle and passes to Polluck while Black does what seems to be a victory lap." The commentator was right: Sirius, was making his way around the pitch while girls in the stands called out to him and blew him kisses. Alexis frowned from her place in the stands.

"Get a move on!" strained James as he passed by Sirius. Regretfully, Sirius resumed his position as beater, much to Alexis' delight. The match continued on in a very uneventful way. As Gryffindor scored its first goal of the game, it began to drizzle. Soon, the drizzle became a pouring rain Gryffindor was losing 10-40. The odds didn't look good and the weather kept worsening.

"Ouch! Hadley and Shiel rammed into McCallen and it looks like he's knocked out. Madam Tiernay calls time. She's taken McCallen off the pitch and is ridiculing Shiel. He appears to believe it was an accident. What a load of bull." Even Professor McGonagall didn't notice this comment. She was way too busy threatening to curse Shiel into oblivion.

"Penalty shot to Gryffindor!" The red and gold side of the stands roared with approval as James easily scored a goal on the Slytherin keeper.

"20-40 Slytherin." The words Slytherin were barely out of the commentator's mouth before Gryffindor's seeker, Steele snatched a fluttering speck of gold out from under his nose.

"And with a spectacular catch of the snitch from Victoria Steele, Gryffindor wins 170-40!" As the Gryffindor team did their victory lap, James caught sight of a red head in the stands not too far away. He flew over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Care for a ride?" he grinned.

"Well-I-," she started, but her words were halted by a pair of strong arms lifting her onto a broomstick. She gasped and closed her eyes while holding tight to the boy in front of her.

"And it looks like Potter has collected a prize," smirked the commentator.

"James, I don't really like flying," squeaked Lily as she peered at him through the rain.

"Not to worry, our ride is almost over," James grinned. He slowed to a stop in the middle of the pitch and turned to her as best as he could on a broomstick.

"Lily, I know I've asked you to go out with me dozens of times. And of course, each time you said no. I was wondering if you'd be willing to give it a try now and go to the Yule Ball with me." Lily looked at him, flabbergasted. She saw the way his eyes were desperately pleading with her to give him a chance and she smiled at the way his hair was windblown from the game.

"I like that. In fact, I'd like that very much," whispered Lily. James looked at her incredulously, as if not believing what she had just said. Then his expression softened and he said,

"Great! Now, why don't we get out of this rain?" He flew downward and Lily tightened her grip around his hardened stomach.

"There you are," he smiled as he jumped off his broom and helped Lily dismount. "I'll see you later." James strutted into the changing rooms. Lily saw Joanne jogging towards her and Alexis behind her, quickly pocketing a hefty amount of galleons

"Lily what happened! What did he say to you? Did he-," began Joanne.

"He asked me to the ball," interrupted Lily.

"Oh. Ok then. Let's go up to the castle. I'm starving," replied Alexis as she and Joanne turned around and began walking back up to the school. Lily stood stock still as she mumbled.

"I said yes." Her friends whirled around and stared at her faster than you can say surprise.

"What did you say?" inquired Alexis as she raised an eyebrow at Lily. A blush crept up Lily's pale cheeks and she said clearly,"

"I told him yes."

"After all those times you turned him down, you suddenly decide to say yes?" Alexis questioned.

"Are you telling me neither one of you saw this coming?" Joanne smirked.

"Do you mean to tell us you saw this coming? Because I certainly didn't and I was the one who said yes!" retorted Lily. The girls started the walk up to the castle.

"You were also the one who watched him from the common room windows during his quidditch practices," recited Joanne. Lily looked down at her muddy shoes as the color rose higher in her cheeks.

"You were also the one that was disappointed when he didn't ask you out yesterday when he told you he booked a band." Lily was now blushing down to the roots of her red hair. Alexis was staring wide-eyed at her.

"So maybe I've taken an-an interest in him," she snapped.

"I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," blabbered a dumbstruck Alexis.

"Because you were so busy with Sirius," answered Joanne smugly. "And here he comes now, all eager to see what you thought of his performance. Sure enough, Sirius was bounding up the hill towards the girls.

"Hello ladies," he smiled as he put an arm around Alexis' waist.

"Hi sweetie," she swooned. "I won thirteen galleons off of that 5th year Slytherin. You're right, he really is gullible."

"So, ya wanna split it sixty-forty?" asked Sirius with a gleam in his eye.

"Sure. I'll give you your forty percent after dinner," smiled Alexis innocently. Sirius looked at her dubiously for a moment before grinning and whispering in her ear,

"That's my girl."

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful betas dramaanjelsj, Kaity445, and Madam Bones.


	10. Truth or Dare, Wizard's Style

Omg its been so long! I'm soooo sorry for the wait! Between my vacation, school starting, and my beta's vacation. This chapter took a long time to get up. It was written over a month ago. Again I apologize. I actually forgot how to submit for a minute! (jk) You're gonna love this one. I bet some of you will get excited just by reading the name of the chapter. Lol. Enjoy this one. And please review. I'll have chapter 11 up soon. I hope. I've got loads of hw but i'm NOT giving up on this story under any circumstances! I've already rewritten 11 twice and i need to do so again. but this time should be the last time. So enjoy and please review!

Miss Radcliffe

****

****

**Chapter 10: Truth or Dare, Wizard Style **

James eagerly tapped Sirius on the shoulder that night during dinner.

"What," Sirius shrugged.

"Did you see when I took Lily for a ride on my broomstick after the match?" asked James, grinning like a mad hyena.

"Who didn't?" Sirius smirked as he gestured at the people all around them. Sirius stood correct, the Great Hall was buzzing with rumors about the mystery flight where James Potter took the person who hated him most at Hogwarts on a ride on his broomstick. Lily was sitting not too far away from the Marauders with Alexis and Joanne. There was a faint tinge in her cheeks and she ate silently. Her friends, seemed to have a lot to say to her

"I was gonna ask you about it later," Sirius began. "But I don't mind listening now." The students around them seemed to lean in slightly at this comment.

"I asked her to the ball," James whispered.

"Aww, man! You were doing so good this year! Remus thought you were finally over her but I refused to believe it. I'm sorry mate, but you should be used to rejection by now. Better luck next time. Maybe." He added as an afterthought. He was turning back around when James mumbled a reply.

"She said yes."

Sirius turned back to James slowly. Suspicion and disbelief were written all over his face.

"Are you joshing me?" he accused. "Because if you are, you're seriously losing your touch." James shook his head.

"Oh-my-god," stared Sirius. Then his face broke into a smile. He turned to Remus and Peter.

"Boys, Prongs did it." Remus glanced warily at Sirius and James while Peter asked,

"Did what?"

"He asked Lily out."

"Oh."

"Ok."

"Whatever."

"What else is new?"

"What's new," Sirius continued gleefully. "Is that he wasn't rejected." Remus raised his eyebrows but nonetheless, reached out to shake James' hand.

"Knew she'd come around one day," he chuckled. Peter on the other hand stared down at his potatoes as if they were a very interesting photograph, but no one noticed.

"This is cause for celebration," Sirius exclaimed. Then he leaned in closer to his friends.

"I say that tonight at the party in the common room, we slip some of the firewhiskey we nicked from the Three Broomsticks into the punch." The boys nodded in agreement.

"'S'bout time we played another prank," smirked James.

* * *

It was two hours into the party when the "secret ingredient" started to kick into everyone's system. Sirius was in a current make-out session with Alexis, Remus and Joanne were chatting (though Joanne was blushing brilliantly), and James was trying to control a drunken Lily.

"Oh come on James! Where _do_ you go on your little adventures? I've always thougt about sneaking out of the castle at night to do some partying. Is that what you do? Do you go to the Hogs Head?" Lily asked curiously through blurred eyes. James looked into those eyes, surprised, and shook his head.

"_I _went there once. The barman is really dodgy. Now that I think about it, the whole place was dodgy! You couldn't see half the people's faces. The people coud've been dangerous! Ah well. The butterbeer wasn't great. I didn't go back there again. What's her name's is much better. The butterbeer I mean. What's her name again?" questioned Lily.

"Madam Rosmerta," James sighed.

"Riiiight! Madam Rosmerta! You're so smart," complimented Lily dryly. Then she gasped.

"I've got an idea," Lily smiled mischievously. "Let's play truth or dare."

"What's truth or dare?" asked Remus, as he and Joanne came over to Lily and James.

"It's a Muggle game. You ask someone truth or dare. If they say truth, you ask them a question and they tell you the truthful answer. If they say dare, well, you dare them," giggled Lily.

"Sounds like fun," admitted Alexis. "But let's jazz it up a bit and put a spell over this room so that if someone lies, their face will turn red." Lily giggled again and cast the spell. The Gryffindors sat in a circle in front of the fire. Lily knocked a couple 4th years out of the way on her way there.

"Sooooo, Sirius. Truth..._or dare?_," Lily inquired dramatically.

"Truth," he answered. "Dare for me? Now that would be boring. I've already broken most of the rules in the book."

"How true how true. Hmmm...I know! How many girls did you go out with before Alexis?" Lily inquired. Sirius stared at Lily for a moment, as if not believing what she said.

"Ummm...three," replied Sirius. But all of a sudden his face turned bright red and Alexis said,

"How many girls did you _really_ go out with before me?" Sirius looked sheepishly at her and hung his head.

"Eight." He muttered.

"I didn't hear you. What was that Padfoot?" James smirked.

"Eight."

"Eight, huh?" repeated Alexis with her arms crossed. Sirius looked worriedly up at her.

"Okay then."

She shifted over a bit so that Sirius' arm was no longer around her waist.

Okay, Peter. Your turn!" boomed Sirius, as he tried with not much result to ignore the actions his girlfriend had just taken. "Truth or dare?"

"Erm, well," squeaked the boy, timidly.

"Dare it is! I dare you… to streak through the common room shouting 'All Hail King Sirius'. Go on."

"Yeah, Wormtail, get a move on then."

"I- But-" Wormtail was cut off by a chorus of encouragement.

If one were to walk into the common room at the moment, they would have seen a flash of skin streaking past, blushing rather ferociously, and heard a shrill voice shouting about 'King Sirius'.

Peter scrambled back to his friends and sat down briskly

"Remus. Truth or dare?" he blushed.

"I'm feeling a bit daring tonight," answered Remus confidently.

"Uhhhh...I dare you to french Joanne," said Peter decidedly. Whoops were met by these words and Peter grinned proudly.

"If you say so," shrugged Remus as he turned towards Joanne. He leaned into her and kissed her full on the lips. Joanne's eyes remained open with shock until she relaxed into the kiss and pulled his head towards hers. Abruptly, Remus pulled away. He looked at Joanne curiously.

"Lily, truth or dare?" stammered Remus.

"Ooooo, let me see here…truth," she answered boldly and she stuck her nose in the air.

"Why did you tell James you'd let him take you to the Yule Ball?"

James looked inquiringly at Lily. Why _did_ she say yes? Was it because she was tired of him asking? Or better yet, because she felt bad for him?

"Why do you think?" giggled Lily as she whacked James on the back. "He's adorable, with his dark messy hair and the way he pouts when he doesn't get his way and how he tries so hard to get me to like him. I guess James Potter's charm worked on me after all." James stared at her with disbelieving eyes. As he tried to consume the air that had been knocked out of him, his mind raced. She liked him. She said yes because she _liked_ him. Not because she pitied him.

"Lily-I-," he choked. But before another word was said, Lily passed out cold on the common room floor.

A/N: Thanks to my betas dramaanjelsj, Kaity445, and Madam Bones. You guys are awesome! Please review!


	11. Hangover

A/N: Okey dokey. I left you guys with a cliffie last time didn't I? Well here's chapter 11. It's mostly aftermath of chapter 10. I'm still writing chapter 12. It's taking me a while to organize all my ideas. Thanks soooo much for all of your reviews! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I especially want reviews for this one! It'll help me to decide which scenes I'll put where in later chapters. Enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 11: Hangover

Lily blearily opened her eyes. Light streamed into them and she quickly shut them with an agonizing mean.

"Morning sleepyhead," smiled someone hovering above her.

"Hey Jo! She's up!"

Lily moaned yet again at the shrill sound of her friends voice and covered her head with her pillow. She dully noticeda throbbing in her head.

"Do you think she remembers?" pondered Alexis' voice, which was muffled by the pillow.

"Probably not. She passed out right after," Joanne explained. Lily uncovered her face and frowned.

"Who passed out?" she croaked.

"You did. Right after revealing, let's just say, some feelings for a certain Head Boy," giggled Alexis.

"I don't think so," Lily argued as she weakly pushed herself up. "One, I most definitely _don't_ have feelings for James. And even if I did, I wouldn't just voice them casually like that. In any case, I would've remembered."

"You were _wasted_," corrected Joanne as she pressed a wet cloth to Lily's forehead.

"Beyond wasted really," said Alexis. "We used Sobering Charms on ourselves. We put one on you too, but in only went so far."

"But there wasn't any firewhisky," reasoned Lily.

"Someone spiked the punch," assured Joanne.

"And I've got a good idea who," Alexis snarled.

"So you're saying I admitted liking….James?" asked Lily incredulously as if there were no farther thing from reality. Alexis and Joanne shared a significant look before turning to Lily with amused smiles dancing across their faces. They nodded.

"Impossible. No, I can't have. I never, _ever_ would have said or-or even _thought_ that," Lily fought desperately.

"Lils, would we lie to you about this?" Joanne said softly. Lily looked her two best friends in the eye and gave in with a deep sigh.

"What did I do."

* * *

"Honestly, is she gonna keep this up for the rest of term?" Whined Sirius as he shoved a waffle into his mouth. On the other side of the Gryffindor table, Alexis huffily sat down next to Lily.

For what Sirius claimed to be the twelfth time, Alexis had stifle ignored every comment or apology Sirius had sent her way.

"Padfoot, she's obviously still mad about the whole "girlfriend thing," explained Remus.

"Yeah, I realize that," Sirius stressed. "But we'll never make up if she ignores _every-single-thing-I say!_," Sirius stabbed his into his hash browns so ferociously that they flew into the air and landed on Peter's head.

"Sorry Wormtail," mumbled Sirius.

"Well you've never been able to stand the silent treatment for long," smirked James.

"I see _Lily_ hasn't been so talkative either," Sirius shot back.

Indeed, Lily not only ignored James, she avoided him at all costs. When the bell rang after the classes they took together, she was the first one out the door. The school was once again filled with rumors about the Head Boy and Girl.

"I'm gonna get going," said James. "It's a good five minute walk to Transfiguation." James curtly stood and made his way out of the Great Hall.

Shortly after James left, benches scraped the floor and students and teachers began exiting the Great Hall. Remus caught a girl by the shoulder. She turned to face him but stared down at her shoes.

"Jo, what happened last week? I know that wasn't a casual kiss. I really-"

But Joanne quickly turned and pushed her way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Women," muttered Sirius consolingly to Remus as he steered him in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

* * *

Sirius brushed away a branch and entered a familiar grove that sat by the lakeshore. He turned towards the lake to find a girl with wavy brown hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying for a very long time.

She heard the rustling of the branch Sirius had pulled away moments before. She whipped around and her angry eyes landed on him.

"Lex, please. Just let me explain," Sirius pleaded.

"Explain? Explain what? How you told me I wasn't like the other girls? How you lied to me? How I was stupid enough to believe you?"

She let out a huge sob and Sirius walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Alexis, I meant it and still mean it when I say you _are not _like any other girl I've ever known. None of them believed in me. None of them went out with me because they knew me and liked me for who I am, not who I appear to be. And_ none of them_ made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you. I never lied to you and I never will. When I'm not with you, I feel like part of me is missing. Like part of my heart just isn't there. Alexis Young, do you believe me now?"

He reached out and wiped a stray tear from her cold cheek.

"Sirius-I-I-," she began but he put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"I love you too, Lex," he whispered before he engulfed her in his arms and their lips met.

A/N: So what did you think? Remember: your reviews will help me place a few scenes I've written that aren't in any chapters yet. Thanks to my betas Madam Bones, Kaity445, and dramaanjelsj!


	12. The L Bomb

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long. The explanation would be that I have 4 betas. Do you know any authors with 4 betas that get chapters up in 2 days? I didn't think so. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews. Chapter 13 has gone through all the betas and is ready to be submitted. I'll give you this one to chew on for today and submit it tomorrow. Chapters 14 and 15 are going to be Yule Ball Parts 1 and 2. The Yule Ball...well let's just say it's going to be very important for some of our characters. So without further ado, chapter 12. Enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 12: The L-Bomb

A tired but grinning Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room and plopped down on the couch next to James.

"Were have you been? We haven't seen you since lunch!" interrogated Remus.

"Merlin, Moony! You're not my mother. I was with Alexis," replied Sirius.

"Then why don't you have a red hand mark across your face?" James sniggered.

"We're back together...I- I told her I loved her," Sirius admitted sheepishly.

"You dropped the L-Bomb?" gaped a dumbfounded Remus.

"YOU DROPPED THE L-BOMB!" shouted James. "After all those other girls, you drop the L-Bomb now? And I thought you'd never settle down!"

"Looks like Padfoot's found himself a girl that'll last him more than a month," Remus smirked.

"Excuse me, but I went out with Jill Polluck for - Oh 3 weeks," Sirius shrugged.

"I can't believe it," mouthed a dumbstruck James.

"I thought that even _you_ would take the plunge with Lily before Sirius did for anybody," chuckled Remus to James.

"And I was so close to doing it too," muttered James. "Who knows if she'll even go to the ball with me now."

"She'll come around mate. She's shown interest hasn't she? This just isn't the road she wanted your relationship to take," said Sirius.

"Since when do you speak girl?" asked James incredulously. At that moment, Alexis strode into the common room accompanied by Joanne. Sirius grinned.

"Since a few hours ago," he winked as he leapt up towards Alexis' beckoning finger. The couple exited from their friends' presence in search of an empty broom closet.

"How is it that he got his girl in two months and it's taking me seven years?" Asked James to no one in particular. He stomped up the spiral staircase to the boys dormitories and slammed the door, leaving Joanne and Remus in an ugly silence. Joanne turned to leave.

"Jo, please don't go," muttered Remus. (dramaanjelsj b/n I guess you're a poet and you don't even know it!) Their eyes met for no more than a second. Joanne saw the pleading in his and hers swelled with tears. "I hate not talking to you. You've been such a good friend to me and I never want to lose that," he explained. Joanne wiped her eyes.

"But that's just it isn't it! According to you we can only be friends!" she replied angrily. Joanne turned and proceeded to climb out the portrait hole. In her anger she scraped her knee. With blood flowing freely down her leg and tears down her face, she left Remus alone to ponder what had just happened between himself and his friend.

* * *

"I can't believe you're back together." Alexis grinned at Lily sheepishly. It was late in the afternoon and Lily, Alexis, and Joanne were lounging in the shade of a beech tree beside the lake. Joanne's eyes were red and swollen. Lily and Alexis kept shooting her concerned glances, but Joanne spoke not a word.

"He reads me like a book," sighed Alexis dreamily. "I can't resist him."

"I know what you mean," mumbled Joanne. Lily and Alexis shared a worried look of their own.

"Jo is that what you're upset about?" Lily said with an anxious expression. "A guy?" Joanne sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm alright. I'll be over him soon. It was just a crush after all," she explained. "And I **_don't_** want to talk about it," Joanne replied to her friends silent question. With great effort, Alexis changed the subject.

"Are you still going to the ball with James?" Lily winced at Alexis' choice of subject. She wanted to go to the ball with James but so far she hadn't been brave enough to talk to him, let alone go on a date with him. _So much for Gryffindor courage,_ she thought. She was _way_ too embarrassed to face him. All she wanted to do was go back and erase the night she blurted out all her feelings to the world.

"I have no idea," Lily admitted.

"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later," said Alexis.

"I know."

* * *

The mild November turned into a chilly December. So chilly in fact, that the students had taken to wearing hats and mittens in the stone hallways of the school. Lily took off a pair of her scarlet wool mittens and slipped them into her pocket. She stiffly entered the library to find James already waiting for her. The only thing making her go to the Head's Meeting was the fact that this would be the final one before the upcoming Yule Ball.

James sat up in his chair when Lily came into view and took out parchment, quill, and ink. Lily sat opposite James and took out her piles of parchment in equivalent silence. She read the topmost piece of parchment to herself and looked decidedly at her partner.

"I guess we'll start off with going over the proce-,"

"Lily you have to talk to me," James interrupted.

"Fifth through seventh years should arrive in the Great Hall between 8:00 and 8:30," Lily ignored deliberately. "The common room parties will start up at 8:30 sharp. We'll use the lists of fifth through seventh years that Dumbledore sent us to check students into the Great Hall. That way we determine whether or not there are any first through fourth years trying to sneak in without a partner who's of age."

James was merely taken aback for a moment before he smiled to himself. _So you want to play hard**er** to get do you? _He thought. _This means war. _

"Speaking of partners," James asked all too innocently. "Are we still going together? And I don't mean as Head Boy and Girl," he added as Lily closed her mouth over her next retort. "I mean as a date."

Lily looked over him quickly and said, "We'll initiate the ball with the first dance and proceed from there. You've informed me the band will be here right after dinner. Do I stand correct?" James shuddered under her piercing all-too-knowing look.

"Er- about the band," James stammered. Her eyes bore into his skull as he continued.

"They _kinda_ can't make it," James shut his eyes and braced himself.

"And you mean **what** by 'kinda," Lily snarled and James cowered fearfully under her menacing glare.

"I mean they were- uh- they were- forget it. I think I know where I can get another band," James smiled with assurance. Lily raised her eyebrows threateningly.

"You'd better," she hissed. "Right then, the decorations will be put up tomorrow after dinner. Well, that about sums it up," Lily concluded. James' heart skipped a beat at this statement. He frantically fidgeted in his seat, suddenly realizing that the meeting was over and he still didn't know if she was going to the ball with him.

"Lily," James began as she stood.

"I really don't want to talk about it James," she said desperately.

"Are we still-can we-are you," James said as he mentally slapped himself in the face for stuttering in front of her for the second time in five minutes. Lily sighed, defeated.

"Pick me up at 8:20," she gave in.

A/N: Thanks to dramaanjelsj, kaity445, musikgrl242, and Madam Bones for their dedication to this story. I'll submit chapter 13 tomorrow. Please review!


	13. Girls Will Be Girls and Boys Will Be Boy

Hey everyone! Sorry this got up later than I expected. Gigantum homework load (not sure if gigantum is a word but it sounds impressive). Chapter 14 is almost done and ready to be typed up. Chapters 14 and 15 are the Yule Ball Parts 1 and 2. Together, these chapters are 4 times as long as my usual chapters. Originally they were going to be one chapter but as they're so long... There will also be two new original characters (OC's) in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 13: Boys Will Be Boys and Girls Will Be Girls

"Babe, I already told you I can't come to Hogsmeade with you," replied Alexis as she piled biscuits onto her plate. Sirius pouted in disappointment. Alexis shook her head at his consistent perseverance.

"I'm going shopping with the girls to get things for the ball," she explained yet again to her relentless boyfriend. "It's your chance to hang with the guys."

By "the guys" Alexis had meant James, Remus, and Peter. Sure Sirius had been talked, studied, and fooled around with Remus and James frequently (when he wasn't snogging Alexis), but they were seeing Peter less and less. The Marauders hadn't pulled any pranks in a month: a feat the foursome had never dreamed would become reality.

"I guess you're right," Sirius said as he passed the hash browns to Peter.

"Time to get going then," announced Lily. "Girls, we're off to the shops!" That being said, the girls leapt up excitedly and headed towards Hogsmeade, all speaking in excited voices about the day ahead.

"Girls will be girls," Remus sighed.

"And boys will be boys," said Sirius. "I say that today the infamous Marauders re-group at the Three Broomsticks to plan a prank." James, Sirius, and Remus stood and walked out of the Great Hall. With a last bite of his hash brown and a worried glance towards the Slytherin table, Peter scurried after his friends.

* * *

Snow was swirling furiously in the small town of Hogsmeade. Wizards and witches were bent over with the effort of sauntering down the narrow streets. The Three Broomsticks was packed with people eager to be warmed up by Madam Rosmerta's famous butterbeer. Her turquoise heels clicked wildly as she worked to serve her many customers. She lifted four steaming mugs of butterbeer onto a table where four young boys sat in deep discussion and ambled away through the numerous chairs and table.

"It will put the finishing touches on the already perfect event." The boys, also known as the Marauders nodded their agreement.

"Is the ball really gonna be that good?" asked Sirius doubtfully as he tipped his chair back on two legs and sipped his butterbeer.

"Lily organized the whole thing, do you think it's gonna be good?" said James, a snicker escaping his lips.

"I thought the Head Girl and Boy were supposed to plan the Yule Ball," said Remus. James flushed.

"Yeah, well, you know Lily," James fidgeted.

"No that's your area of expertise, isn't it Potter." Snape loomed over the boys menacingly. His shadow was cast around the whole of the table and seemed to make the butterbeers colder.

"But I thought you'd had training in the subject too Snivellus," retorted James. Snape looked taken aback for a moment. Then said,

"You've obviously been mistaken, but there's no surprise there. You're always showing off. You're so full of yourself. So I'm sorry to pop your overly conceited bubble, but you are not the center of the universe," Snape snarled and he stalked off to the exit of the door to the Three Broomsticks and out into the storm brewing outside. James and the rest of the Marauders were left in utter silence until Sirius said,

"Somebody is not having a good day."

"You can say that again," James sighed. Peter glanced worriedly at the door and suddenly grabbed his stomach.

"Uh, guys? I'm not feeling too good. I think I'd -uh- better see Madam Pomfrey. I'll catch you later...I guess," Peter stuttered and without another word followed Snape's footsteps out the door.

"Can you say quick exit'?" supplied Remus as he downed his mug of butterbeer. "That storm is getting really bad. We ought to get the girls and head back up to the castle." In response, Sirius too finished his butterbeer and James nodded his agreement. The three Marauders left the warmth and comfort of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Here Jo, try this one," said Alexis as she handed Joanne a blue and white wreath of flowers. She placed them delicately on top of her dirty blond hair and turned towards the mirror.

"I think I want something more elegant," observed Joanne. "And it doesn't go with my dress robes."

Lily and Alexis pushed aside shopping bags in order to reach the shelves and shelves of tiaras, jewelry, hats, and accessories at Madame Somnium's Shop of Gems. Alexis gasped.

"Lily! Would you look at these!" she said. Lily looked over her friends' shoulder and followed her eyes to a pair of emerald earrings that glittered when the light hit them. She lowered her gaze to the necklace that sat under the earrings. The golden chain contained a single emerald in the shape of a heart. Lily reached out for the price tag and a frown crossed her face. The tiny bell on the door to the shop jingled merrily and three windswept boys stumbled inside.

"Close the door!" scowled Madame Somnium from behind the counter. Her tall thin frame was heavily draped with jewelry and her face was thick with make-up, giving her the impression of an ugly bat. "You're letting the warmth escape!" she cried. Alexis shivered as a pair of fleece-covered arms wrapped their way around her.

"Sirius you're all wet!" she squealed as she wiggled out of his icy embrace. She squinted out the snowy window. "Is it really snowing that much?" she questioned.

"Well it sure is coming down hard," said one of the boys as he removed his red hat, revealing a mat of messy black hair.

"That's why we came to get you," explained the final traveler as he brushed the tiny snowflakes off his coat. "As time goes on, it's gonna get harder and harder to make our way back up to the school."

"Where's Peter?" asked Joanne as she watched the snowflakes in Remus' eyebrows flutter up and down when he blinked.

"Wasn't feeling well," answered James as he sat himself in one of the many straight-backed chairs next to the door. "What did you buy?" James asked incredulously as he surveyed the pile of shopping bags strewn around the room. Alexis giggled.

"Stuff," she replied, a twinkle in her eye. When James opened his mouth to question further Alexis said,

"You'll see," she turned towards Joanne. "Boys.."

Before any of the boys could retort, Joanne turned to Lily, who'd been uncharacteristically silent during the conversation. The price tag of the emerald jewelry was still cupped in her hand.

"Are you gonna buy that or what?" Joanne sighed impatiently. Lily's frown lines deepened.

"They'd be perfect," Lily said. "Except for the price. The necklace and earrings together are too much for me to afford. I'll just get the earrings and then we can go." Lily went up to the register to buy the earrings as Sirius and Remus stepped outside.

"Prongs, you coming?" called Remus as he opened the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," said James. "I just wanna check something."

The girls made their purchases and gathered their bags to wait outside with Sirius and Remus. James bounded out of the shop moments later to find his friends heavily laden with shopping bags. James doubled over with laughter until Lily tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't think you're exempt from the fun, Mr. Potter," she said as she dumped all but two of her bags into his arms. To her amusement, James staggered a bit before regaining composure with the mountain of bags.

"Lead the way," he sighed. With Lily in the lead non-verbally melting a path through the snow, the gang trudged back up to Hogwarts. James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other through their luggage and silently agreed: Girls Will Be Girls.

A/N: Thanks to my betas dramaanjelsj, Kaity445, musikgrl242, and Madam Bones for their excellent beta abilities and the uncanny ability to make me laugh enough to fall out of my chair in the computer lab.


	14. The Yule Ball: Part I

A/N: I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long! It took about 3 weeks to write, another to type, and 2 weeks to get to all FIVE of my betas! Honestly, people just keep offering to be my betas. Anyway, this chapter brings with it two new OC's. They are going to twist the story very tightly. Also, I've been planning these 2 OC's for awhile now, they're not there just as dates. I have a class at school with 2 of my betas and we had a lot of fun sketching out what each of the girl's dresses looked like. If you want a copy of the sketches to see what the dresses are supposed to look like, let me know in a REVIEW and I'll send you an e-mail. Enjoy the chapter!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 14: The Yule Ball Part I

Alyssa Vineyard, sixth year Gryffindor, strutted into the Gryffindor common room the night before the Yule Ball. In truth, she wasn't supposed to be in sixth year. She had moved to her stepfather's home in England when her mother remarried. Even though she had studied for one year at Beauxbatons, she was forced to start as a first year again at Hogwarts.

Her jet-black hair shimmered in the firelight and flapped against the thin strip of skin showing between her black bell-bottoms and spaghetti strap shirt. Her school robes were stuffed in her bag. In her opinion, the school robes were absolutely ridiculous. Not only were they extremelyantediluvian, but they hid her most prominent features. It was hard enough to get noticed by guys without wearing bulky school robes. Not that she'd overcome that particular obstacle several times.

She joined a few sixth years at a table, far away from the warmth of the blazing fire, drawing stares from boys of all ages. Alyssa hated sharing a dormitory with these younger girls. She had no one to talk to, no girls that is. The other sixth years were all studying, but Alyssa didn't glance at the list of homework assignments in her bag. Her eyes were on the group of Gryffindors near the fire and she was smiling with an all too mischievous glint in her eye. Everyone that knew Alyssa Vineyard well enough, knew that when this smile played dangerously across her face, she was planning, and her plans always included an unfortunate boy.

The other students at Alyssa's table had recognized the danger on her bright red lips and the glint in her grey eyes. They jumped as Alyssa stood suddenly. They watched as she walked as innocently as she could towards the Gryffindor fire, where a certain group of seventh years were laughing at a joke made by the one in glasses.

"Ha, ha, _ha,_" mocked Alyssa as she sat down on the arm of the couch, right above the boy in question. He looked up at her curiously, then shrugged at his friends.

"I'm Alyssa," she said while sliding in to the minuscule space between the boy and the arm of the couch, forcing him to slide over a few inches.

"Tell me, _what_ is so funny," she continued. The other boys stared in sheer lust as she leaned forward to the boy shifting uncomfortably next to her. He started to open his mouth but Alyssa put a finger to his lips.

"I know who you are," she replied. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Uh-going to the Yule Ball, like everyone else," he answered uncertainly.

"Really? Very interesting. I happen to be going too," she said as she ran her finger down his arm. He gasped in surprise.

"_I _have an idea," she smiled. "Let's go together!" The boy, taken by surprise, let his glasses slide down his nose and he hastily pushed them back up.

"I'm sorry," he said while brushing off the sleeve of his shirt. "But _I_ already have a date." Alyssa frowned. She was not about to give up.

"With who?" Alyssa questioned.

"Lily. Lily Evans," the boy grinned.

"Really? How in the world did you manage that?" she said.

"Don't know really," the boy answered. "We've been working together a lot and she-,"

"Yeah, whatever," Alyssa retorted. "You aren't free." She scrutinized the male onlookers. "I wouldn't expect you to come single to the ball tomorrow, Mr. Black," she smirked. "I hear you're in a serious relationship after all these years. Too bad we never got as far as _serious_." Alyssa continued surveying the group. Her cold eyes landed on a pale face not paying much attention to the situation in front of him.

"_You,_" she smiled that wicked smile. "Remus, who are you going to the ball with?" Remus' head snapped in the direction of Alyssa.

"No one," he replied. Alyssa clapped her hands together.

"Pick me up at 8:20," she commanded. She threw her left leg over the boy still sitting next to her and sat on his lap. She pressed her body into him until their lips were inches apart, and then swung her right leg over to meet her left

"See you around," she whispered as she walked into the shadows. "James."

Boswell Borrail swaggered into the Great Hall with only one thought on his mind: _Lily Evans._ His eyes darkened with envy as he spotted James Potter chatting animatedly next to her. He had been admiring her from a distance since last year and was determined to make her his. He had no reason to doubt himself. After all, he always got what he wanted.

THUNK!

Heads turned in a giant wave turned in a giant wave to the Gryffindor Table. A red-faced Joanne Connelly was on the floor, eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm okay," she sighed.

"Need a hand?" said someone standing above her. She took the hand extended to her and was pulled to her feet. Directly in front of her stood a tall boy with wavy locks of chestnut brown hair and matching brown eyes. His handsome face smiled, amused at the girl before him. He did not let go of her hand when she stood. Instead, he moved it up and down into what the mesmerized Joanne slowly recognized as a handshake.

"The names Boswell," he said. "Boswell Borrail. But my friends call me _Bosse_." Joanne almost melted into a puddle on the floor right there and then. His voice purred and softened gently as he said the word -his nickname- with just a tinge of a French accent. Joanne dared not say this word aloud for fear of ruining the beauty that seemed to illuminate the name. He gingerly sat down in Joanne's vacant place, leaving just enough room for her to squeeze in beside him. Unfortunately, someone said Bosse's name from across the table, snapping Joanne out of her trance.

"So Bosse," James said, eyes looking him up and down and landing on the green and silver tie nestled in his robes. "Where's Snivellus? Aren't you two inseparable?" Bosse bent his head back and laughed jubilantly.

"You mean Snape?" he continued to chuckle. "That was years ago. Trust me, we've gone our separate ways." Bosse chanced a glance in Lily's direction. She was talking to Joanne beside him. Lily caught his eye and the girls began to giggle. That's when the idea hit him. The scheme played out in his mind and a mischievous glint crept into his dark eyes.

"Joanne," Bosse addressed her. Joanne turned around and flushed when she saw that the speaker was Bosse. He ignored her embarrassment and went on.

"Are you going to the ball with anyone?" he asked. Over Joanne's shoulder was Lily's face. Her bright green eyes shone with apprehension as she pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. Behind Lily, Remus Lupin sighed sadly and continued playing with his breakfast. Joanne continued to stare at Bosse dumbstruck, until Alexis had enough sense to kick her under the table.

"Ow! Uh- I mean-no," she said and shot Alexis a fervent look of mixed anger and thanks.

"Well neither am I," Bosse replied as he turned to leave, another smile spreading across his face that no one at the table behind him was able to see.

Joanne was extremely disappointed and didn't look up as Bosse began walking away. Another kick from under the table lunged Joanne forward. She grabbed onto Bosse for support for the second time in the last minute.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" she breathed.

Bosse looked down at Joanne as she clung helplessly to his robes with one hand and flipped her bushy hair out of her face with the other.

"_Only for Lily," _he thought.

"Why not?" Bosse said. "I'll pick you up at...8:20 good for you?" Joanne squealed in delight and then cleared her throat to compose herself.

"That's great. You can come to the Gryffindor Common Room to pick me up. Remus, can you open the door for him?" Remus shrugged a yes.

"Alright, see you at 8:20 tonight," Bosse smirked as he made his way to the Slytherin Table.

"Bye," whispered Joanne.

James coughed nervously as he adjusted his white bow tie in front of the Gryffindor fire. Two hours age, he'd accompanied Lily back to Gryffindor tower after a short meeting with Dumbledore to review the night's upcoming events. He'd foolishly tried to walk her all the way up to the girl's dormitories before the stairs flattened out into a slide and they landed in a heap at the bottom of the spiral staircaseLily had fleetingly run up to her dormitory as soon as the stairs had resumed their usual position. Alexis and Joanne had joined her soon after. James, Sirius, Remus, and to their dislike, Bosse, had been sitting silently in front of the blazing fire for the past half hour.

The boys all anxiously looked up as they heard a door creak open somewhere up the stairs. Down walked Joanne. Her midnight blue dress exaggerated what the bulky Hogwarts robes hid so well. Rhinestones bordered the top and bottom edges of the shimmering silk. Sleeves wrapped around the sides of her petite shoulders leaving the tops bare. Her usually frizzy hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. A small rhinestone tiara was placed just in front of the bun, completing the elegant look she strived for. Bosse approached her and took her arm.

"You look very nice Joanne," he smiled. "And so very elegant." Joanne beamed up at him from her place on his right arm. With all eyes (particularly Remus') on the couple, everyone failed to notice an impatient young woman descending the stairs.

"Hem-hm," she cleared her throat. Eyes shot to Alyssa as if she were on fire. And indeed, her bright red dress made her _look_ very much like fire. Her hips swung wildly as she walked in the shiny red material that clung to them. Her cleavage seemed to explode out of the corset top. The v-neck of the dress plunged was below the neckline and black silk lace crisscrossed down the center of the top. The bottom of the corset ended in a downward triangle. Her thin arms were covered in delicate lace sleeves separate from the dress, beginning on her upper-arm. Everything about her screamed "I want you in my bed!" from her straight silky black hair to her matching skimpy stiletto heels that zigzagged .up her toned calves. Her image was one that could have inspired one thousand married men to drool. Joanne tilted her chin up in disapproval and led Bosse out of the common room.

"Alyssa, you look fantastic tonight," said Remus as he bowed down to kiss her hand.

"I know," she giggled modestly in delight. She started to pull him out of the common room. Grrrr I don't like her

"Hold on a sec," said Remus. "Why don't we wait for Lily and Alexis?"

"How about _not_," smiled Alyssa a little too sweetly before she continued tugging. Remus shrugged hopelessly to James and Sirius before being shoved into the portrait hole. Alyssa winked back at James before following. James shook his head.

"It's gonna be a long night," he said to Sirius. But Sirius wasn't listening.

In fact, his eyes were staring at the topmost stair where Alexis stood, smiling benignly down at him. Her ballroom gown glittered in the soft light of the fire. Her dress was a velvety crimson with streaks of gold on her arms and waist. It fell down to her ankles and expanded a few inches from her legs. Her hair was also in a bun, a select few wavy locks decorating her face. The neckline complimented her mature figure, though it wasn't quite as low as Alyssa's. Small red gems were scattered about the top of her head. Small pieces of fabric rested on her shoulders and served as sleeves. Alexis advanced towards her dumbstruck date with her arms lifting up her dress, revealing a pair of gold heels that gave her a boost of two inches.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all night or are we going to the ball?" Alexis pouted her crimson lips. Sirius shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood in front of her. He gentle pulled on one of the strands of hair that wasn't in the bun.

"Wow," he breathed. "Alexis, you look - you're - you're amazing."

"Hmmm. So _that's_ why you've been staring at me for the last five minutes," she mocked playfully. The girl's dormitory door slammed shut upstairs, announcing the final date. James

looked up towards the staircase yet again and nervously fingered something in his pocket.

Lily glided down the staircase with angelic grace. Her dark green velvet gown accentuated her green eyes and made them sparkle merrily. The sides of her torso were decorated in golden spirals and swirls. Her shoes poked out of her skirt with each step. They closed around at the top and a small hole at the point showed her gold toenails. Her hair was flowing down her back. Two pieces of it had been pulled away from her face and were intertwined with a green ribbon. An emerald studded tiara kept the few wisps of hair that tried to push into her face in place. And to top it all off, the emerald earrings from Hogsmeade were sitting on her earlobes, just touching her shoulders. James cleared his throat and came to meet Lily at the foot of the stairs.

"Why Miss Evans," James exclaimed. "You've outdone yourself!" Lily flushed and smiled her thanks.

"Let's go James," she said as she saw Sirius and Alexis disappear out of the portrait hole. "I want to meet the band you've promised me."

"Don't worry," James reassured her. "You've definitely heard of them. And I'm afraid you can't meet them before anyone else." Lily pouted her disapproval.

"But I think I have something that will hold you over for awhile," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black box.

"James, what did you do?" gasped Lily as she stared anxiously at the box. "You didn't have to get me anything. It's really sweet and all but you-," Lily's could no longer continue her stream of comments, for James had opened the box.

Inside sitting on a velvet cushion was a golden chain and hanging delicately on the chain, was a single emerald in the shape of a heart. Lily reached out to touch the necklace but her hand his.

"Lily Evans," he began. "I know our friendship got off to a rocky start, to say the least. But, the time we've shared together has brought me so much joy. I was hoping you'd take this necklace as a token of our friendship and chance to start over." Lily gazed down at James. Her rival, her partner, her...friend.

"James I'd love the chance to start over- and to be your friend." James eased the necklace out of its box. Lily lifted up her mane of hair and he clasped it around her neck. It rested on the center of her chest, drawing even more attention to her luminous eyes.

To James' surprise, Lily took his arm and led him out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the party ensuing in the Great Hall.

A/N: So much speculation about the band. My lips are sealed but you can pester me with a REVIEW. Alyssa and "Bosse" are of my own creation. Alyssa is inspired by one of my betas. She has a slightly seductive side and she wanted to be included in the story like so many of my betas already are. I'll try to have chapter 15 up as soon as possible. From now on I've decided to give you a spoiler for the next chapter so here goes:

Joanne's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Lily," she said in a hushed voice. "I think they-,"

Joanne's words were cut off by the parting of the stage curtains one again.

Muahahahahahahhahahahahahha! It feels so good to be evil! Thanks to my betas...let's see...dramaanjelsj, Kaity445, SiriusBlack13, musikgrl242, and Madam Bones. Five betas...don't give me (total) blame if 15 isn't up in the next week. Your loving author,

Miss Radcliffe


	15. The Yule Ball Part II

_A/N: I owe an apology larger than I can express to all those who have been waiting for this chapter. My life went into overdrive the past few months and I've barely had time to write this important chapter, type it, send it to my betas, and post it. It has been the hardest to write and the longest so far. Still, that is not an excuse for long it's been since I updated. I hope you still read this chapter. Enjoy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Radcliffe_

Chapter 15: The Yule Ball Part II

James and Lily entered the Great Hall to tumultuous noise. Small circular tables were scattered to the right and behind them, a door led outside to the rose gardens Lily had rented from May's Boxed Gardens. In the center of the room was a giant wooden dance floor and behind that was a curtained stage. Large "never-melting-ice-sculptures" of lions, badgers, ravens, and snakes stood on each of the tables. An ice sculpture of the Hogwarts Crest was in front of the staff table, which had been moved to the back of the hall. The traditional twelve Christmas trees were placed around the room. Snowflakes fell from the star-studded ceiling and disappeared when they got to the height of Dumbledore's head.

"I'll be right back," James said to Lily as she took in the scenery. "I gotta-uh-meet the band." James hurried off towards the stage and Lily joined Alexis at a close table with a lion on top of it.

"Where'd Sirius run off to?" Lily asked as she searched the crowd.

"Had to go check on something," Alexis shrugged. As if on cue, Sirius and James came bounding towards their dates.

"Were you two doing something together?" questioned Alexis suspiciously. James and Sirius glanced sheepishly at one another.

"Uh-of course not! We just-uh-ran into each other," answered Sirius as James and himself sat down at the table.

"James, how's the band?" said Lily.

"Oh the band is great!" explained James as he tugged at his collar uncomfortably. "I guarantee you you're gonna love them."

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," said a voice from above them. Dumbledore was standing behind their chairs, eyes twinkling merrily. "You both look dashing. Do you think it's time to begin the night's festivities?" James and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Dumbledore continued. "Be ready for the opening dance." The headmaster went to his place at the staff table and held up his hands until silence fell.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he smiled. "Welcome to the Yule Ball!" This statement was received with appreciative clapping and some whoops from a group of students far away from any Professors.

"A huge thank you to the Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans for organizing this occasion as well as the events in the House common rooms," Dumbledore nodded almost respectfully at Lily and James and the students followed suite with another bout of clapping.

"Now without further ado, the opening dance," announced Dumbledore. Students and teachers gathered around the empty dance floor to wait for the dance to start and the mystery band to be revealed.

James led Lily onto the center of the dance floor. He took out his wand and flicked it, but before Lily was able to questions this odd behavior, the curtains on the stage parted.

The entire hall seemed to gasp in astonishment. Set up on the stage was a black drum set with a dark cloth covering the bass drum, a black electric guitar with fire designs across it, a silver electric piano, and a red electric bass which was directly in the center of the stage and behind a mike stand.

James faced Lily and placed his hand on her waist while she draped her hand over his shoulder. They joined their free and hands and out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Sirius use some wild wand movements.

Suddenly, music filled the hall. Later, everyone present to the event claimed that the instruments were playing themselves. The mike in the middle of the stage began singing in a low, handsome voice:

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays,lol!_

James," Lily whispered as they swayed to the music. "Where's the band?"

James coughed nervously.

_For no matter how far away you roam -_

"They-uh-couldn't play for the first song for-uh-professional reasons," James supplied.

_When you long for the sunshine of a friendly gaze,  
For the holidays - you can't beat home, sweet home! _

"What do you mean by 'professional reasons?'" Lily frowned.

_I met a man who lives in Tennessee, and he was headin' for  
Pennsylvania and some homemade pumpkin pie;_

"Uh-they wouldn't explain," James said as he spun Lily under his arm.

_From Pennsylvania folks are travelin' down to Dixie's sunny shore;  
From Atlantic to Pacific -  
Gee, the traffic is terrific!_

"Well they had better be out here in a minute," Lily snarled.

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays,  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam -_

"Or they'll never forget the name Lily Evans as long as they live."

_If you want to be happy in a million ways,  
For the holidays - you can't beat home, sweet home!_

"I don't think they will," James muttered awwwwunder his breath as the mike finished:

_For the holidays - you can't beat home, sweeeeeeeeet home!_

Polite applause greeted the end of the song and James and Lily curtseyed and bowed. Though, when he glanced over at Lily, James noticed her smile was very strained. The curtains abruptly closed around the stage.

"Lily, I need to go help the band get some more things onstage," James explained as he hurried off towards the curtains. Lily answered by turning away from him and approaching Alexis, but not before a corset blocked her vision

"Do you know where Jam- I mean _Remus_ is?" asked Alyssa, clearly annoyed she was forced to talk to Lily at all.

"No I don't," replied Lily curtly. She side-stepped Alyssa and continued her journey towards Alexis.

"What was _that_ all about?" Alexis watched Alyssa disappear into the crowd.

"Wanted to know where '_Ja-Remus'_ was," Lily snorted, unconvinced.

"Poor Remus," Alexis shook her head. "He's being used to get to his best friend."

"Hey Alexis!" Lily and Alexis turned to see Joanne and Bosse had taken seats at the table behind them.

"Where are your dates?" Joanne asked.

"Not sure. James and Sirius disappeared and Alyssa was asking where Remus was. James did say something about helping out the band," Lily explained as she and Alexis took seats next to Joanne. Joanne's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Lily," she said in a hushed and disbelieving voice. "I think they-,"

Joanne's words were cut short by the opening of the stage curtains once again. Her state of wide eyes and mouth got more pronounced if anything. Alexis looked utterly confused and then laughed appreciatively. Lily did a double take at the band members onstage. She stood abruptly, hair threatening to fly into her face and knocking over a chair in the process. She may have cried out in rage and fury had the bass player not strummed the first notes of a song. A girl squealed in the back of the hall and all order was lost.

Hordes of teenagers rushed up to the stage. Peter was experiencing perhaps his first ever moment in the spotlight from behind his drum set. The bass drum had been uncovered to reveal the words, The Marauders. Remus began hammering away on the keyboard, clearly enjoying himself. Sirius played aggressively on his guitar. Lucky he'd put an Ant-Snap Charm on the strings previously. On center stage, his lips barely touching the mike and the bass guitar strap swung over his shoulder, was James Potter.

"C'mon Lily! Let's go!" pleaded Alexis as she tugged Lily in the direction of the band. Lily resumed her seat, arms crossed.

"I can't believe he did this to me," she muttered. Lily watched Alyssa dancing...the only way to put it is seductively, right up against the stage and giving James a full view of her bursting corset.

"I think it was a nice idea," assured Alexis. "Now you don't have to pay a band." Lily heard none of this for her eyes were still on Alyssa.

"That bitch," Lily said as she walked purposefully towards the stage. She reached her target at the front of the crowd and started to dance. She looked carefully behind her and-

"Ow!" shrieked Alyssa. Lily turned towards the girl and did her best to look concerned. Alyssa's ankle was bright red and swelling larger with every moment. She clasped it, pain and anger etched across her face.

"So sorry," Lily shook her head. "I just didn't see you there," Lily almost smiled, knowing it was impossible to miss Alyssa in her skimpy dress. Alyssa's eyes squinted threateningly and as she stalked away to tend to her ankle she brushed past Lily and whispered,

"You'll pay for this." Lily laughed loud enough for everyone around her to hear as James broke into a bass solo. Girls whistled and screamed his name but when his solo was finished, it was Lily who James winked at.

Behind her, Lily caught sight of Joanne and Bosse dancing enthusiastically. Remus' enthusiasm for the piano however, seemed to have dropped dramatically when he caught sight of the back of a blue dress in Bosse's arms.

"What happened to Alyssa?" Alexis appeared from behind a dancing couple.

"Oh I accidentally bumped into her while she was doing an 'interesting move,'" Lily replied casually. Alexis smiled snugly.

_Let it snow let it snow let it snoooooooow!_

Raucous applause filled the room and took a few minutes to die down.

"Thank you," said James into his mike. He crouched down to the same eye level as Lily and smirked.

"Well, you asked for a band."

He stood and the Marauders began playing "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree."

Assured that all was well, Lily was about to turn away when a familiar name came through the speakers.

"Miss Evans," Lily's head snapped back to the stage.

"Miss Evans," James repeated as his friends continued the song without vocals.

"Would you have this dance?" Lightly blushing, Lily returned to the front of the crowd and was lifted onstage by James.

Suddenly the enormity of the crowd dawned on Lily and she made to get off of the stage. James grabbed her wrist.

"Now who here thinks that Miss Evans should stay up hear and accept my offer?" James asked the audience. Cat calls and whistles emitted from the crowd and Lily moved reluctantly back towards James.

Contrary to her previous predictions, Lily did not make a fool out of herself. In fact, she thoroughly enjoyed the song and was disappointed when it came to an end. Amongst the cheering, Lily pecked James on the cheek and whispered a thank you. As she climbed off the stage, Lily saw James touch his cheek on the place her lips had been.

Lily sought out Alexis and found her admiring an ice sculpture of a snake.

"Sorry," Alexis murmured. "I couldn't help but wonder-,"

"We're gonna take a little break," James announced through the mike. Lily looked up to find James and Sirius carefully putting their instruments back on their stands. She and Alexis pushed through the throng to meet up with their dates. The instruments had been enchanted again and the mike had started singing "Broom Ride."

"Lily!" Lily skidded to a halt and looked behind her. James was waving to her from a table she just passed. As she came closer, Lily realized the Marauders weren't the only ones there. Alyssa had a bag of ice on her ankle, to proud to go up to Madam Pomfrey and using her injury to bring attention to herself. She was currently whining to James about how much it "throbbed." Remus sat next to his so-called date and looked absolutely miserable. Joanne was beaming next to Bosse.

Lily took the seat indicated next to James.

"How does this work?" Sirius turned his menu upside down as if he thought it might help him get to his food faster.

"Salad with a side of dressing," said Lily clearly and the dish appeared in front of her.

"You put an option of 'meatless meatballs' on the menu?" winced Remus.

"Eww," Sirius agreed.

"They taste the same," replied Lily as she chewed her lettuce.

"If you close your eyes," James muttered to Remus who snorted behind his menu. AHHH ITS RENT u loser :) i love you

"It's for vegetarians!" protested Lily indignantly. She punched James playfully in the arm.

Between bites, the Marauders played holiday tunes to entertain those that would rather dance (or in Alyssa's case strip) than eat.

"Lily, come here for a second," Alexis beckoned Lily to her and opened the door to go outside the Great Hall. In the Entrance Hall, they were surprised to see Remus and Joanne were standing ten feet apart.

"I don't care! Read my lips! That doesn't matter to me!" Joanne was screaming. .

"It will matter, you'll see! I don't want to put you through this! Why can't you go and make this easier for both of us!" Remus retaliated. In a whisper more deadly than a chorus of mandrakes, and with her anger contorting her features Joanne said,

"Fine then. I'll go."

She walked soundlessly back into the Great Hall without noticing Alexis and Lily watching, horrified. Remus followed a minute later.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lily nodded towards the Great Hall where Remus' shoe disappeared around the door.

"We should find Joanne," Alexis. "No let's give her some time to cool off," Lily headed back towards the ball. "Let's find our dates instead."

When they reached their table, only Sirius remained.

"Where's James?" asked Lily for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Sirius nodded glumly towards the rose gardens. Puzzled as to why James would be out there, Lily proceeded outside.

As she rounded a corner in the gardens, a crackling and moaning caught her attention. When she kept walking, the sounds grew louder.

"Come on, a bit longer."

"No, I shouldn't be doing this. I promised-,"

"Who cares? _You _certainly shouldn't."

"I really need to go back inside."

Lily brushed away a few twigs and her breath caught in her throat. Behind a bush, James was backing away from a girl whose red dress was rumpled and dirt streaked from the ground and wore a lusty expression upon her all-too-perfect face. Lily recognized Alyssa.

Both Alyssa's and James' cheeks were flushed and they were both panting slightly. James spotted Lily and a look of pure horror overtook on his features

"Lily you don't understand," he started but Lily held up a shaking hand.

"I honestly don't care about your petty and worthless explanation, Potter," she seethed. Alyssa's wore a look of triumph and satisfaction. She watched, amused, at Lily's reaction.

Lily turned and ran from the scene. She didn't manage to make it out of the Great Hall before the tears started to fall.\

A/N: Thanks to my betas Kaity445, Miss Felton, dramaanjelsj, and Madam Bones for not forgetting me or this story. Whoever guesses the Rent reference in this chapter gets 100 cyber cookies and a peek at the next chapter! Please review.


	16. Nosverus

A/N: Well, I'm back! I don't know if any of my readers are still out there waiting for an update to this story, but here it is. Many things have come up in my personal life that made it impossible for me to write. However, I am currently writing chapter 20 and 21 is planned out. Chapter 17 is out my second out of three betas and will be submitted soon. I hope all of my readers haven't deserted me although I probably deserve it. Please enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 16: Noverus

Lily raced up the spiral staircase and into her dormitory, slamming the door behind her. Her cheeks were already stained with the tears that had escaped her eyes before she'd gotten to the common room.

She lunged onto her bed as fresh tears fell. She didn't know how long it was until a pair of perfectly manicured hands started to rub her back comfortingly.

When Lily had thoroughly exhausted herself, she wearily sat up and came face to face with none other than Brighton Borrail.

"How'd you get in?" muttered Lily.

"Oh, you mean how'd I get past the staircase? I found a way past that obstacle years ago," Bri said smugly. "What's bothering you, carrot-top?"

Lily cringed at Bri's choice of a nickname but decided to ignore it. What she really needed was someone to talk to and here he was, even if Bri was more than a little self-centered.

"James," she stated simply.

"Ah yes, the witty James Potter." Bri frowned. "His aptitude for pranks seems to have leaked into his personality, making him very irresponsible."

Lily sat up, showing interest in what Bri was saying for the first time

"Tell me about it! He's always saying he'll do something and then forgets about it," complained Lily.

"Sometimes his jokes really tick me off," Bri replied. Lily nodded in agreement.

"There was this one time..."

The rest of Lily's night was spent talking to Bri about their least favorite person: James Potter. When they heard someone coming up the stairs, Bri climbed out the window (telling Lily all the while he'd be fine) and, when she poked her head outside a minute later, he was gone.

When Lily climbed into bed that night in comfortable flannel pajamas, she fell asleep more peacefully than she ever could have imagined, considering the night's events.

"I blew it. I really blew it."

When both Head Boy and Girl disappeared from the ball, the Marauders plus Alexis and Joanne had started a search party. Sirius said the last time he had seen James was going into the rose gardens and Sirius and Alexis had witnessed Lily following the path James had taken.

At last, Alexis and Joanne found Lily sleeping in their dormitory and had also gone to bed. Shortly thereafter, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had retired to their own dormitory where they found James huddled on his bed.

"Blew what, Prongs?" said Remus, the gentlest of the four. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot congregated on James' bed.

"Her," James replied. His friends shared a look that clearly said here we go again. For the last seven years, "her" had meant only one person, at least in James' vocabulary.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Sirius pointed out. Remus smacked Sirius on the arm as if to reprimand him.

"No, but it will probably be the last," James muttered. It didn't look as if James had been crying, but his face was a chalky white that challenged even Remus' complexion the day before a full moon.

"Don't tell me you're giving up!" Sirius demanded to know.

"You had her as your bloody date! We almost got her right where we wanted her!" Peter exclaimed indignantly.

"Don't talk about her like she's a pawn, Wormtail," James flared. Peter seemed to cower under one of his mentors' disapproval.

"Could you at least tell us what happened, James?" Sirius asked, and James sagged in his upright fetal position.

"It must've started when Alexis dragged Lily out of the hall," began James.

i Alexis disappeared around the oaken doors of the Great Hall with Lily in tow.

"Hi James."

James gave a start and turned around to find Alyssa smiling maliciously at him. He sighed, exasperated. But before he could think about how Alyssa was an annoying slut, an aroma of cinnamon spice filled his senses and all thoughts of Alyssa being annoying were gone.

"You okay Tiger?" Alyssa asked, failing dismally to look concerned.

For a split second, James winced at the name she used, but soon forgot its repulsiveness. He spotted a group of sixth years from the next table eyeing Alyssa suggestively and a ferocious jealousy overtook him.

"I'm wonderful," James said. "You know, it's a bit noisy in here. Care for a look at the rose gardens?"

James offered Alyssa his arm and she eagerly grabbed it. Neither knew who was more eager as a cool night breeze hit their faces. James suddenly had the urge to get as far away from Alyssa as possible.

"Gosh it's freezing out here," shivered Alyssa as the breeze died down. James was overwhelmed by pity for her. He moved closer to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. He noticed her grey eyes and cherry lips as they got closer and was deeply attracted to these attributes.

Half of him protested this attraction and its impurity. The other half was blissfully lapping it all up. James decided to ignore the protesting half and go with the now overpowering feeling of lust towards Alyssa.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" James flirted. He mentally kicked himself.

/i I wonder how many people have used that line this evening, i he thought.

Alyssa however seemed to have no objection whatsoever.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied. "So tell me, why did you choose Miss Evans for your date tonight?"

Now that he thought about it, James hadn't the slightest idea why he'd ever wanted to go out with Lily in the first place. All she did was either ignore him or make fun of him anyway. Why did he ask out Lily when Alyssa had been willing to accompany him from the start?

"Oh, it was just the whole Head Boy and Girl thing," James said. Alyssa seemed to accept this answer and led James around a corner to a more secluded part of the garden.

"I'm a bit tired," she said lazily and sat carefully on the grass, pulling James down along with her.

James fell on top of her and didn't bother to get up as he placed a kiss on her rosy cheeks. She leaned in to kiss him back then-

"Argh!"

Water from a fountain they hadn't noticed behind them sprayed Alyssa with a cool mist of water.

Suddenly, James was compelled to leave Alyssa there and retreat back to the Great Hall. But before he could take action, Alyssa kissed him hard on the lips and pinned him to the ground. James didn't fight it. He was beginning to enjoy Alyssa's presence again when another spray from the fountain made James push Alyssa off of him.

"Come on, a bit longer," Alyssa pleaded.

"No I shouldn't be doing this," James shook his head. "I promised-,"

"Who cares?" Alyssa inched closer to him.

"I need to go back inside." James backed away from Alyssa.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the bushes that surrounded the clearing parted. There stood Lily, taking in the situation with surprise and disappointment. James stared at her, horrified.

"Lily, you don't understand," he started, but she held up her hands to halt him.

"I honestly don't care about your petty and worthless explanation Potter." Lily's surprise turned into anger. James cringed at her used of his surname. Lily left the scene and Alyssa followed soon after, the damage having been done. /i

By the time James had finished recounting the night's ordeal, Peter was half asleep, Remus looked depressed, and Sirius very thoughtful.

"Did you say that you started feeling uncomfortable near the fountain?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Yeah," James said.

"Noverus," pronounced Sirius.

"What in Merlin's name is Noverus?" Peter asked.

"Noverus," explained Remus as though he had recounted this a thousand times, "is a kind of love potion."

"Are you telling me that Alyssa spiked my drink?" exclaimed James. Sirius shook his head.

"It's much simpler than that. Noverus is so thin, that it can be used as a kind of spray," Sirius said.

"Like perfume or cologne," Remus added.

"So you're saying Alyssa sprayed this stuff on herself and I suddenly could think of no one but her?" James questioned.

"Not just you," corrected Sirius. "All the guys around her should've been staring at her googly-eyed."

"Well that would make sense," James said. "Just before we went outside, there were these sixth years staring at her."

"She must've put it on right before you left the Great Hall 'cause I don't remember feeling the way you described when we walked down from the common room," said Remus. James then realized whose date Alyssa had been.

"I'm so sorry, Remus," James apologized. "She was your date and I ruined it." Remus shook his head.

"James, do you honestly think I really wanted to go with her?" Remus laughed.

"This is exactly something Alyssa would do," Sirius snarled. "Date a guy to swoon his best mate."

"Sirius, how'd you know about Noverus in the first place?" James wondered aloud. Sirius shuffled his feet guiltily.

"Well-I-I've kinda… heard of it," he stammered unconvincingly.

"How'd she get the potion into the school?" James questioned. "Isn't it against the rules to have love potions here?"

"Of course it is," Remus answered.

"Alyssa did one of two things to get her hands on Noverus," he continued. "We can pretty much rule out making it herself because, even if she somehow got the materials and the potions book from the Restricted Section, I don't think Alyssa would be capable of making such a potion." Remus snorted in amusement.

"That leaves ordering the potion by mail," concluded Sirius.

"Don't they check the mail for that kind of stuff?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, I don't think Hogwarts mail has been screened since Grindelwald was on the rise," joked James.

"Which brings us back to the problem: Lily," sighed Remus.

A thick silence hung over the boys and they each tried to figure out a way to persuade Lily to forgive James. After ten minutes, Peter yawned and Sirius said,

"Let's sleep on it." A general mumble of agreement broke through the quiet as the Marauders pulled on their pajamas and crawled into their separate beds.

James lay awake, listening to Sirius snoring. He was deep in thoughts of regret, lost hope, and self-pity. It was a long time before he was able to fall asleep.

A/N: Thanks to my betas dramaanjelsj, Kaity445, and songbook99. Please review and let me know what you think!


	17. The Cold Shoulder

A/N: I was thrilled with the number of reviews after I've been away so long. I just set up a myspace especially for fanfiction. The URL is It will have updates on chapters and much, much more. If you'd like to friend me on myspace, kindly let me know in a review before friending me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It catches you up on…. issues our characters are having but is also very important to the overall plot. Enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 17: The Cold Shoulder

"Wizards and witches make the mistake of flicking their wands downward," preached Professor McGonagall during a particularly difficult Transfiguration lesson in which the students were struggling to turn inanimate objects into animals.

"When the wand is flicked upward instead of downwards, it produces the result of an object that has certain animal behaviors. For instance, a rock could start barking or a pillow could roll over independently," instructed McGonagall. The class suppressed laughs as their teacher surveyed them sternly. "The incantation is Ferremuto. But obviously, Mr. Potter already knows this spell. Otherwise, he wouldn't be carrying on a conversation with Mr. Black." McGonagall's lips were pursed in a very thin line as James and Sirius sheepishly met her eyes.

"You're right Professor," James grinned, surprising his entire class. "I wouldn't dare talk in your class unless I already knew the spell. Allow me to prove this to you." McGonagall nodded hesitantly.

James stood in front of the desk he was sharing in the back of the room with Sirius. He concentrated on the Galleon on his desk that he'd been informed was fake. He tapped it twice and flicked his wand down.

i "Ferremuto." /i

The coin twisted, bended, and warped until it became a small golden dragonfly. The students watched in amazement as the dragonfly took flight and flitted around the room, finally coming to rest on Lily's scarlet head. She didn't make the vaguest of gestures to acknowledge the insect as it left its perch and continued to fly around the room.

"Well done Mr. Potter," McGonagall conceded. Of course she'd known that her top Transfiguration student would be able to perform the spell. "Ten points to Gryffindor. For homework I want you all to practice the Ferremuto spell on small objects that will produce small animals and insects. We don't want any snakes roaming around the castle." The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sniggered at this comment.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall announced quite suddenly and the students hurried out of the classroom.

"Nice one Prongs," complimented Remus as the Marauders made their way into the Great Hall.

"Show-off," Sirius muttered, but the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes told James his friend was only joking.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was typical for late January. Heavy clouds that would surely bring snow loomed over the occupants of the room. James frowned as he watched Lily sidle up to Brighton Borrail and laugh appreciatively at something he whispered in her ear. Bri and Lily had spent increasing amounts of time together since the Yule Ball, much to James' dismay. Their Heads Meetings had become strictly business and although Lily was civil towards James, her tone was laced with an icy dislike and she changed any subject that came too close to the Yule Ball. James had attempted on several occasions to justify his actions on December the twenty-fifth but in vain.

Remus and Joanne were ignoring each other utterly and completely. Their friends were at a loss to know why neither of them cared to explain. Only Lily and Alexis had any clue as to why they were fighting as they witnessed their argument in the Entrance Hall.

"Pons! Aw ew gonna si' dow'?" called Sirius, whose mouth was already full of baked beans.

James tore his gaze away from Lily's scarlet mane, which shimmered when she bent her head back in laughter again. He slumped down next to an equally grumpy Remus and spooned some potatoes onto his golden plate.

"Is she _still _not talking to you?" Peter asked, taking in James' sulky expression.

James and Remus both shook their heads.

"Wait a second...you're _both_ having girl troubles? I knew James was, but you too?" said Sirius incredulously.

Remus' eyes widened as he realized that Sirius hadn't been addressing him earlier. He mumbled something about having to get some fresh parchment and quickly exited the hall.

"Next thing you know, _Peter_ will be moping over a girl," Sirius joked half-heartedly. Peter barely even recognized the attention he would have given anything for a couple months ago. In fact, it was a rare occasion that Peter was sitting with James, Sirius, and Remus. He usually was off finishing a homework assignment during most meals. Peter had fallen way behind in many of his subjects so his concerned friends completely understood his frequent absences.

"Hey sweetie," said Alexis as she pecked Sirius on the cheek.

"Good afternoon Lily," said James pleasantly but to no avail. Lily didn't even spare him a glance. Alexis sighed at her friend's behavior.

"Come Sirius, let's get a move on," she said.

Sirius and Alexis descended the steps down to the dungeons with Lily, Joanne, James, Remus, and Peter all following them silently.

When they walked into the Potions classroom, Lily was greeted warmly by Bri and took a seat next to him. James groaned angrily and pulled Remus by the arm to the seats behind Lily and Bri.

"What's going on with you?" Remus muttered as Slughorn introduced the day's potion.

"I've had enough of her attitude," James fumed.

Slughorn waved his wand and instructions for the Calming Draught appeared on the board at the front of the room. James leaned forward towards Lily.

"Lily, I need to explain some things to you," James said just loud enough for her to hear him. As expected, Lily pointedly ignored James as she chopped her salamander eyes into small pieces.

"There are some things you don't understand, that even took me awhile to figure out. You have the right to know," James continued.

Lily dumped the chopped salamander eyes into her cauldron but glanced quickly behind her as she did so, obviously curious.

"What you saw… looked bad but- I mean it wasn't what it seemed and-,"

"Potter don't you dare tell me I was seeing things," Lily said fiercely, angry red spots appearing high in her cheeks. James groaned in frustrated and stirred the lavender potion in front of him faster, causing it to slosh dangerously close to the top of the cauldron.

"No, I was the one seeing things," James tried to explain. Lily turned around to face him, abandoning her deep purple potion.

"Are you trying to tell me that Alyssa tricked you into liking- into being in that _situation_ with her?" Lily demanded. James cringed.

"Yes," he squeaked.

"What kind of a bloody fool do you take me for?" she hissed. "I've had enough of you Potter."

She turned back to her potion and stirred it vigorously.

James was in a room adorned in crimson and gold. Hues of red swam in front of him in their lush beauty. Out of the abyss came a slender figure. James could hardly make out her hair for it blended in perfectly with the scarlet hangings. Her emerald green eyes were bright with promise and forgiveness. She was coming closer, ever closer. Almost there. Inches away. He reached out to touch her and-

"Oy! Prongs!"

James felt himself being cursed back to consciousness, the woman slipping farther and farther away.

"If you want anything to eat you'd better hurry up. Breakfast ends in twenty!" Sirius' voice rang in James' ears.

James cursed the person who selected the time breakfast ended on a Saturday and climbed out of bed. He got dressed, mussed up his hair, and trudged down to the Great Hall. Even the smell of hot syrup didn't fully wake James up. He barely took notice when the usual owl delivered the _Daily Prophet_ to Remus. What jolted James out of his slumber was when Remus suddenly spit his orange juice out all over the paper.

"You okay mate?" asked Sirius as he whacked a coughing Remus on the back.

"Fine," Remus gasped. He cleared his throat. "Look at this." Remus lowered the paper so his friends could see the front of it. James peered over the top of the now orange juice soaked _Prophet._ A skull, looking oddly out of place against the night sky, loomed in a foreboding way above a small two-story house. A serpent protruded sickeningly from the skull's mouth and swam around the skull.

"What's that?" Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know what that is?"

"None of us do Wormtail," replied Remus. James shifted his gaze to the words beneath the photo.

i Mysterious Muggle Killings Baffle Aurors /I 

i At what is estimated to be 9:03 last night, Wesley Horowitz of fifty-three Brook Farm Lane, Bedworth alerted Ministry of Magic Aurors to the sound of screaming in his neighborhood. "My wife and I woke up when we heard a horrible screaming and immediately told the Ministry," says Mr. Horowitz. Aurors arrived on the scene just as the skull and serpent pictured above appeared above fifty-one Brook Farm Lane. Loud popping following the appearance of this mark indicates the Disapparation of a witch and/or wizard. Aurors inspected the house and found the bodies of Candace and Martin Welden and their daughter Irene in the master bedroom. After the bodies were inspected, the only possible explanation for these deaths was determined to be the dreaded killing curse. Aurors are confident the culprit of this tragic crime will be caught, although they are baffled as to why these harmless Muggles were given such a fate. However, this reporter has reason to believe that this murder is connected to the recent trespassing of Minister Ignatius Balatro's office. That's right dear readers, the skull and snake discovered in the sky above the Welden's home is identical to that of the picture on the threatening note found in the Minister's office. Is this killing what the note threatened?

-Kenneth Jennings /i

"Merlin," Remus murmured when he had finished the article.

"Who the bloody hell does that kind of thing?" growled Sirius as he dug into his porridge. Peter squirmed even more in his seat and James watched curiously as he turned a pale green.

"You alright Peter?" James asked. Peter hurriedly looked around himself as if all eyes were on him and squealed,

"Fine, just fine."

James shrugged. Lily was passing by him on her way out of the hall. James immediately noticed the red and scarlet mittens she was pulling on and the matching scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Going to watch the practice Lily" he called, making sure she was within hearing distance. To James' disappointment, Lily passed him by without recognizing his comment or his presence. He sighed, deflated.

"I'm gonna head on out," James announced and left for the pitch.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were going to face off in a Quidditch match during the upcoming weekend and winner of the match would be playing Gryffindor for the cup. James had decided to begin practices for the championship match early. He wanted the Gryffindor Quidditch team to practise two separate tactical strategies; one in case they played the Hufflepuff team and the other in case they played Ravenclaw.

As he walked through the deep snow however, the Gryffindor Team's Captain was thinking about anything but Quidditch. And it had to do with a certain Head Girl James couldn't help but notice standing by herself looking out over the frozen lake.

A/N: Thanks to my outstanding betas dramaanjelsj, Kaity445, and songbook99. It's because of their fast beta work I was able to get this chapter up so quickly. Chapter 18 is still being typed and will need to be sent to the betas. It'll up in the next week or so. Please review!

Miss Radcliffe


	18. Revelations

A/N: I was very happy with the response for the last chapter and I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. I had surgery in August and have been absolutely overloaded with homework and activities. Chapter 19 is at the final beta and chapter 20 and 21 are being typed. I also set up a myspace exclusively for this story and other stories I'm writing. It will have updates about the chapters and much more. The URL is If you would like to "friend" me, please e-mail first, telling me your display name so I don't accept random people. I'll put this at the end of the chapter also in case some of you skip this note because you want to get right to the chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 18: Revelations

James threw the Quaffle skyward and just managed to make it past Robert Chaplan and into the center goal post. He sighed, exasperated, as a loud bout of cheers and catcalls made their way up to him from the stands. The Gryffindor Chaser looked below him to see Alyssa Vineyard clapping her hands and watching him fiercely.

"Robert, stay closer to the posts so you'll have more time to see which direction the Quaffle is going!" James shouted to his Keeper.

"Alright team! Gather round!" he called.

"Excellent practice," James said as soon as the entire team met, hovering in the center of the pitch. "I've scheduled one more practice for this Friday, the day before the match. Victoria, the Hufflepuff seeker is meaty and not the brightest so he'll probably tail you. We'll have to talk about some moves that involve bluffing."

"And remember, even if you're dead focused on what you're doing, always stay aware of your surroundings," added Sirius as the team chuckled in appreciation, with the exception of James who scowled at his friends. During practise, James had been so intent on stealing the Quaffle from Kaity that he didn't see the Bludger Sirius had sent his way. It collided hard with the tail of James' Silver Arrow and sent him spinning into the stands.

"Let's go change," James concluded grumpily, and he flew down towards the changing rooms. He saw Alyssa walking hastily towards the entrance of the boy's changing room and he dove through the door.

He swung his legs off the broomstick and laid it carefully against the wall before pulling off his sweaty robes. He was about to put on his black school robes when the door to the changing room burst open and in strode none other than Alyssa. Robert quickly covered himself up as Alyssa walked past, not seeming to notice his discomfort. Sirius spared Alyssa an amused glance before continuing to change into his school robes as if there was no interruption. Alyssa stopped in front of an open-mouthed and wide-eyes James, who was holding his robes against his front to shield Alyssa from unwanted views.

"You played reeeally well," she purred, reaching around his robes and sliding her finger down his side. James took a step backwards, nearly tripping over his broomstick. And then it dawned on him: the girl standing before him was the reason Lily wasn't talking to him. Because of this girl's bloody love potion, Lily hated him again and may not ever trust him.

James dug his nails into the palms of his hands and looked at Alyssa through narrowed eyes.

"Get. Out," he managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Awwww, are you mad at me for driving poor little Miss Head Girl away?" she seethed, finally losing her patience.

"You don't know any better because the only person you've ever had eyes for is _her._ Look right in front of you! A person _far_ worthier than her wants to be with you! Can't you just see that she's a controlling Mudblood?"

"Tarantallegra!"

Alyssa's legs began to dance uncontrollably and she let out a shriek. In the get his wand and hex Alyssa, James had dropped his robes and stood almost totally naked with the exception of his red and gold checked boxers.

"Don't you _ever _call Lily a Mudblood," James said in a low threatening tone that was much worse that a shout and Alyssa staggered backwards.

"Fine! Your loss! You think you can just push me away and go crawling back to that sorry bitch? I'd like to see you try!" Alyssa yelled. Then suddenly, maddeningly, she smiled.

"And you wanna know why?" she laughed. "Because _I_ happen to know that Miss Evans has found herself someone else."

And with great difficulty, Alyssa manoeuvred herself out of the room, leaving Robert to stare at James and Sirius to give his friend a sympathetic shrug before also walking out the door.

"Of course, Mungo Bonham had another theory about how to cure Dragon Pox, but that's a whole other story," said Bri as Lily elbowed him, wanting to hear more. They sat together beside the lake with their legs floating comfortably in the water. Joanne and Alexis sat not too far off in deep discussion.

"Is it really that late?" Bri glanced regretfully at his watch, which read 8:07. "I said I'd meet some friends in the common room." He looked apologetically at Lily.

"Don't worry about it," she said as he stood up. "Besides, I have to patrol soon," she replied and made a face of disgust. She also stood and they walked towards Alexis and Joanne where their shoes and socks were. Bri picked up his belongings, then grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it delicately. He nodded to Alexis and Joanne and began the walk up to the castle.

Lily lay down beside her friends and absentmindedly began playing with a blade of grass.

Joanne stood and brushed off her clothes. She yawned unconvincingly and said,

"I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go back up to the dormitory now." With her expression noticeably gloomy, Joanne followed in the direction of Bri.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked, sitting up as she did so. Alexis shifted uncomfortably, her eyes avoiding Lily's.

"Well…."Alexis began. "It's nothing really. She's just a bit put out about some stuff and-,"

"What stuff?" questioned Lily, growing more and more concerned about Joanne. Alexis then looked Lily in the eye so sharply that it almost frightened the redhead.

"Do you remember who Joanne went to the ball with?"

Alexis got up and she too walked back to the school, leaving Lily in a dumbstruck silence.

Later that night, Lily walked slowly down the Charms corridor. Usually when patrolling Lily was focused on catching late night wanderers and avoiding Peeves. But tonight Lily paid no mind to her task.

_Bri asked out Joanne to be friends with me,_ she thought. _How could I be so thick? _She sighed, deflated, and turned the corner. But her night was about to get much worse: ahead, walking straight towards her, was James Potter.

"Damn," Lily muttered. During the nights Lily and James patrolled together, they rarely ran into each other. When they did, they ignored each other and went their separate ways, a fact she was very happy about because she just couldn't bare to talk to him. But as Lily was soon to find out, this night was going to be much different.

As usual, they kept their heads down and ignored each other's presence. This was when Lily's nerves started making her stomach light and airy so that she could barely breathe. Her stomach got lighter and lighter until they were passing each other, mere inches apart. Lily determinedly looked at the wall to her right, away from James.

She was about to exhale in relief when, in one fluid movement, James pinned her against the wall and held her there with her wrists above her head. Lily was so shocked she couldn't find the means to speak or try to free herself. Her eyes locked on his and she saw grim determination staring straight back at her.

With his free hand, James pulled out his wand. For one terrifying moment, Lily thought he was going to hex her, but then he tapped three of the stone bricks next to her head, never breaking eye contact.

The wall to which Lily was pinned slid into the stone next to it and James caught her fall by grabbing her around the middle. He released her wrists and instead used both arms to carry her into a small chamber the sliding wall had uncovered. As he set her down, James tapped another set of stone bricks and the wall closed itself.

Despite being more than a bit surprised and frightened, Lily took a moment to look at her new surroundings. The hidden chamber was roughly half the size of the dormitory she shared with Alexis and Joanne. It had a few candles melting away in their iron holders attached to the wall.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, Lily."

Lily started. She had completely forgotten James was there with her. He was sitting on the floor across from her, leaning up against the wall. And then it hit her: she'd been taken captive and had no way out.

"How dare you," she bellowed. Having left her wand in her dormitory, Lily couldn't repeat the same tapping procedure to open the wall. "Let me out of here this instant!" She stood and towered over him in what she hoped was a threatening way. Then the grim determination was back on his face.

"Not until you listen to me," he said just as fiercely.

Lily sat down angrily and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him.

"What happened at the ball-,"

"I don't want any bloody excuses, Potter," fumed Lily. James' surprise at her use of language heightened when she turned to him, tears welling up visibly in her eyes.

"You hurt me. I don't know why it hurt so much or why it even hurt at all but you did. I know we are- we _were_ just friends but seeing you with _her_ still stung. Nothing I did stopped the hurt even though I tried to make it stop. Nothing you say will."

Lily struggled to keep the tears from falling. Her head pounded from the effort but nonetheless, she kept them in check.

"Lily, I don't want Alyssa! I only want _you_," James said desperately. "I told her that myself this afternoon."

"What?"

James moved towards Lily and kneeled beside her. He cupped her chin in his hand and forced her head upwards to look at him.

"Alyssa fooled me into that-er-situation. I didn't know what I was doing. I would never, _never_ knowingly hurt you like that," he said softly.

He slowly raised her chin and softly kissed her lips. Tears were streaming down Lily's face now and he brushed them away with his thumb. Suddenly, Lily shook her head, pushing his hand away.

"No. No, you're wrong. I saw it with my own eyes." Lily's voice was gradually getting louder. "How could you? How can you break my heart and then try to pick up the pieces!"

She grabbed his wand out of his pocket and tapped the three stones she'd seen James tap with more force than necessary. She didn't wait for the wall to open fully. James' wand clattered to the floor as she slid out of the chamber.

When James finally exited the chamber much later, he walked in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. As he passed the first classroom on his right, James paused as he heard the sobs coming from right behind the door.

A/N: Mungo Bonham was a Wizard of the Month on JK's site. It says that he was a famous healer who founded St. Mungo's. I wanted to use a real character (even though he's never been mentioned in the books!). The Tarantellagra spell is of course from OoTP. I also set up a myspace exclusively for this story and other stories I'm writing. It will have updates about the chapters and much more. The URL is If you would like to "friend" me, please e-mail first, telling me your display name so I don't accept random people. Chapter 19 will be up soon! Please review!

Miss Radcliffe


	19. Finding Forgiveness

A/N: It's finally here! I had this typed up awhile ago but an enormous workload as well as a show I'm in have gotton in the way of my writing time. I had gone through all of my beta's changes last night but had accidentally deleted the fully corrected version before I submitted in!

I'd like to mention a webpage I set up exclusively for my stories. The URL is It will have updates for this story and future stories I plan on writing. Please have a look at it and if you'd like to "friend" me, please send me an e-mail using my e-mail or the myspace e-mail letting me know your login name on or another fanfiction site or that you know me or my story.

Now without further ado, chapter 19!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 19: Finding Forgiveness

The day of the championship Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dawned with claps of thunder and pouring rain. Nevertheless, the Gryffindor team marched down to The Great Hall, determination set plainly on their faces, and sat down for breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius felt a pair of arms wrap their way around his neck. Alexis kissed the top of his head.

"You alright, James?" Alexis asked, seeing how the determined look James shared with the rest of the team was mingled with sadness.

James had returned to the common room the night before having failed, yet again, to tell Lily exactly what happened at the Yule Ball. To his surprise, he'd found Sirius and Alexis still sitting cozily by the fire and proceeded to tell them about his night, which had led to retelling the night of the Yule Ball to Alexis. Alexis had taken in the information well, saying how she didn't think James would've "been" with another girl after finally becoming so close to Lily. "Fine," James lied.

"James, I've been thinking about this, well, this problem you're having with Lily," Alexis said uncertainly. With a slight nudge from Sirius she continued. "I know you wanted to be the one to tell her what happened at the ball but she hasn't exactly been listening to you lately. Maybe, I could give it a try?" Alexis posed this last part as a question and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Mr. Potter," said a soft voice. Professor Dumbledore stood unsmiling behind James. "If you could you please accompany me to my office," Dumbledore requested.

As James stood, he nodded to Alexis, successfully communicating a yes to her question. Alexis sped off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, grabbing Joanne (whom she had filled in the previous night) along the way.

As James walked the familiar route to Dumbledore's office, he racked his brain. What did he do? The Marauders hadn't played, or even planned, any pranks since their stunt at the Yule Ball. James was totally clueless as to why Dumbledore had asked him to come to his office.

"Lifesavers," said Dumbledore as they approached the stone gargoyle. It leaped out of the way and Dumbledore and James boarded the spiral staircase.

When they reached the office, Dumbledore swiftly sat behind his desk. The office was very familiar to James. He and his friends had visited it several times on account of their jokes. But today the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses seemed uncharacteristically quiet. One witch with curly white hair and a purple pointed hat blew her nose as James walked in and her neighbor, a rather young brown-haired wizard with a long nose, patted her comfortingly on the back.

"Please, have a seat, James." Dumbledore inclined his head towards a chair in front of his desk.

As James took a seat, he couldn't help but notice that the headmaster was unusually grave and the twinkle was abnormally absent from his blue eyes.

"Sir, I haven't done - we haven't done anything, or at least that I know of," James broke the silence.

"James, I only wish you were here on account of one of your brilliant jokes," said Dumbledore. If circumstances were different, James would have committed to memory the fact that Dumbledore had called his jokes brilliant. "I fear I have been given the task of bearing this news to you."

James confusion escalated to greater heights at this response. _What in Merlin's name could have happened?_

"James, last night your parents' home was attacked by a group of Dark Wizards who call themselves Death Eaters," Dumbledore answered James' thoughts. "They fought valiantly and very courageously and managed to capture one of their attackers," Dumbledore continued. "But they were outnumbered and so these Dark Wizards got the upper-hand. James," Dumbledore looked James in the eye, both meaningfully and regretfully, "your mother's and father's bodies were found this morning at your home in Godric's Hollow."

James laughed. "So this is the payback for all of my pranks, isn't it?" he laughed even harder. "I suppose next you're going to tell me my house was destroyed too!" The Headmaster looked even more grave at this statement.

"I truly wish this were but a joke," he said.

Then, the reason for Dumbledore's mood and the witch in the portrait became frighteningly clear to James. Dumbledore really was telling the truth: his parents were dead.

"I can't express to you how truly sorry I am," Dumbledore consoled, seeing the realization in James' expression. "I knew both your parents when they were at school. I taught them Transfiguration."

"Why?" asked James. "Why did this happen? How could this happen? Where are the people that did this? I swear, when I get my hands on them I-I'll-" James could not think of something horrible enough for the people who murdered his parents, so he stood and grabbed a glass candleholder on Dumbledore's desk and threw it to the ground where it shattered into bits. James fell back into his chair. "Sorry," he murmured.

"By all means continue destroying my possessions," said Dumbledore. "I daresay I have too many. If there's anything you'd like me to do…," Dumbledore inquired. "I can notify Professer McGonagall that you need a replacement for today's match."

To the headmaster's surprise , James shook his head. "No," James replied. "I'll play for the team." James half-expected Dumbledore to argue with him. But instead, a peculiar expression came across his face, one James was shocked to recognize as respect.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said. "If there's nothing else you'd like me to do-,"

"There is one thing," said James. "Could you tell Sirius about - about my parents?" James just couldn't bring himself to say his parent's death. "But after the match. I want him at the top of his form to play today."

Dumbledore nodded, knowing full well that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had given Sirius a home when he left his own parents.

"I'd better go now," said James, heaving himself up from his seat and towards the door.

"James," called Dumbledore just as he was about to open the door.

James turned back towards the Headmaster. "Yes, Professor?"

"Good luck."

"Alyssa did what?" Lily exclaimed. She'd been brooding in her dormitory, fully intending to skip the match, when Alexis and Joanne burst into the room. They had proceeded to tell her how Alyssa had falsely attracted James to her.

"It was something like….Norvemos," explained Alexis, hesitating as she tried to remember the name of the potion.

"Nosverus," gasped Lily.

"Yeah, that's it!" Alexis rememberd. "Sirius said it's thin so it can be used like-,"

"Like a perfume," finished Lily.

"You always were the Potions expert," grinned Joanne.

"Oh my Merlin!" realized Lily at last. "That means…."

"That means that he's been 'innocent' the whole time and he's been trying to explain this to you and you wouldn't listen?" suggested Alexis.

Lily turned to her friend. "Yeah," she breathed, utterly bewildered. She stood quite suddenly. "I have to go find him! He's probably been a wreck!"

"Hold on there," said Joanne. "James is probably in the changing rooms getting ready for the match." Joanne and Alexis got up and stood on either side of Lily and they wrapped their arms around each other. The threesome began to walk down the stairs to the common room.

"Why don't you wait until after the match and give him a victory kiss, Miss Lovestruck," said Alexis boldly.

Normally, Alexis and Joanne would've been on the receiving end of Lily's temper for such comments. But for once, Lily didn't argue.

"And Victoria Steele catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!!!!"

The entire Gryffindor team surrounded Victoria as she held the fighting Snitch high above her head. James blinked back tears, realizing his parents would never get to see their son coach the Gryffindor Team to victory.

Understandably, James' performance during the match had suffered. Gryffindor had fallen behind, but with the capture of the Snitch, Gryffindor was awarded an additional one hundred and fifty points and had won the Cup.

The team descended down to where Dumbledore was holding the Cup. As Dumbledore handed the trophy to James, he placed a hand gently of his shoulder.

"They would be very proud of you," he smiled comfortingly. James nodded his thanks and passed the Cup on to Professor McGonagall.

Knowing he couldn't take the congratulations and pats on the back from the crowd and his fellow teammates, James surprised those in the stands and boarded his broom. He flew back up towards the castle still clothed in his Quidditch robes and flew through an open window at the top of a certain tower.

At the pitch, Sirius found his view obstructed by long wavy locks of deep brown hair. Alexis had thrown herself onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before kissing him soundly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the couple to break apart. Alexis disentangled herself from Sirius' waist and blushed deeply when she saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind her.

"Congratulations, Mr. Black," he addressed him. "I was wondering if I could speak to you in my office for a few moments." It wasn't a question.

"We'll continue the congratulations later," Sirius whispered to Alexis, causing her to blush even more as he followed Dumbledore back towards the school.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked from behind her, closely accompanied by Lily.

"He went somewhere with Dumbledore," Alexis replied as they joined the stream of students making their way back to the castle.

"Funny, Dumbledore also asked to talk to James this morning," recalled Remus, his brow furrowing.

"Do you think it has anything to do with James flying off like that?" wondered Lily.

"Who knows?" shrugged Alexis.

When they reached the common room, a party was already in full swing. Lily was careful to stay away from the punch bowl.

A full twenty minutes later, Sirius swaggered into the common room, his eyes seeking out Alexis. She went to him and led him over to the couch in front of the fire. She sat next to him and Lily and Remus joined them a moment later.

"What happened, Sirius?" Alexis asked, softly caressing the side of his troubled face.

"James' parents," Sirius said, his face screwing up in pain. "They're dead."

Horror filled the hearts and expressions of those around him. Alexis climbed onto Sirius, shielding the raw emotions that shook his body.

Lily stood frozen to the spot. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Remus watching her. He squeezed her shoulder and she sighed sadly. Without looking back, she pushed her way through the crowd of partygoers and climbed the spiral staircase that led to the boys' dormitories. When Lily reached the final door, she didn't bother knocking and let herself in.

James sat on his bed, staring silently through a window. He looked up as Lily shut the door behind her.

The silence and the staring seemed to last an eternity. Then, almost in a dreamlike state, Lily stepped towards him. She knelt on his bed and enveloped him, resting her chin on his head.

He began to sob.

A/N:

Quote from OotP Page 825 American Version

A huge thank you to my betas dramaangelsj and songbook99. Your skills have been invaluable to me and my writing. I hope this chapter was satisfying for you. What can I say? The death of James' parents had to happen for my plot to be complete. I've been planning this chapter for quite some time and I'm excited to hear your responses so please let me know what you think in a review. Chapter 20 is being typed and chapter 21 is being written.

I'd like to again mention a webpage I set up exclusively for my stories. The URL is It will have updates for this story and future stories I plan on writing. Please have a look at it and if you'd like to "friend" me, please send me an e-mail using my e-mail or the myspace e-mail letting me know your login name on or another fanfiction site or that you know me or my story.

Miss Radcliffe


	20. When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

A/N: And finally here's chapter 20! I'm very happy with your responses to the last chapter. I'm going for a realistic story and reality isn't always happiness and rainbows. This chapter is mostly aftermath.

Enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 20: When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

A great number of the wizarding community mourned the loss of the Potters. Harry and Amelia Potter were respected purebloods and many were at a loss to know why an evil wizard wanted them dead.

The funeral for the Potters was held the day following Hufflepuff's Quidditch defeat. James was allowed to bring one companion along with him and chose Sirius. Sirius had taken the news nearly as bad as James. He had been, after all, the Potters' surrogate son. When they returned, James was an absolute wreck and nearly fell into Lily's waiting arms.

As the weeks passed, there were more attacks on both wizards and Muggles and other students at Hogwarts lost friends and family. Much sadness and hopelessness filled the castle, but it was accompanied by an outrage and determination to stop the chaos. Some of the students were withdrawn from the school by their parents, even though Dumbledore insisted it was one of the safest places to be.

The combined fear of Voldemort and the fact that the Dark Lord was a frequent topic of conversation caused many people to start referring to Voldemoret as "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Most newspapers had discontinued using the name Voldemort and had started using these names instead.

The evening before Easter break, Lily found herself on the poufy red couch in the Gryffindor common room, a protective arm around the shoulders of James. Alexis and Sirius were snuggled together in an armchair and Remus lounged in another chair. Peter was sprawled on the floor warming his hands next to the blazing fire and Joanne sat on the other side of Lily. Alexis kept shooting Lily and James knowing and smug looks that infuriated Lily.

Truth be told, Lily wasn't quite sure i what /i she and James were. It was clearly understood that he was forgiven for the events at the Yule Ball. But it was never said whether they were friends, or something more. There hadn't been time for clarification. James' only source of comfort after his parents' death had been Lily, and she knew she'd do everything in her power to take away his pain.

Joanne and Peter would be leaving the following day to spend the break with their families. Very few students were staying at the castle due to the increased need to be close to loved ones during Voldemort's reign of terror. Lily, Alexis, and Remus were remaining at Hogwarts for James and Sirius' sake.

"Are your parents taking you anywhere, Jo?" Alexis asked, breaking the silence. Joanne shook her head.

"No, just a quiet week at home. They've always been a bit wary of the wizarding world-being Muggles, you know. And with this You-Know-Who person-,"

"Voldemort." James glared into the fire. Joanne and Alexis flinched and Peter gave a squeak at the name. "His name is Vol-de-mort. It's just a i name /i !"

Lily moved her hand comfortingly up and down his arm and he visibly relaxed. Joanne cleared her throat and, although a bit shaken, continued.

"Well, uh, I'll owl you all of course and keep you posted on whatever."

"I'm going to France," Peter piped up.

"Really? You'll have to bring us back souvenirs," James said in a strained, cheery voice.

"Um….I'll do my best," Peter squirmed.

Alexis picked up a pamphlet from a nearby table titled u So You Want to be in the Department of Transportation. u/ 

"Anyone thought about career options?" she asked. Pamphlets of this kind had been popping up all over the common room for the past week. Remus plucked a pamphlet up from a pile.

"Anyone fancy becoming a banker at Gringotts?" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I i really /i want to work with goblins," snorted Sirius.

"And you have to ride those sickening carts around all day," Lily complained.

"Or you could become a field worker for the Department of Transportaion," Alexis said sarcastically. "You get to use the Floo and travel by Portkey non-stop!"

"James, Sirius, what about Quidditch? You're probably good enough to get into some sort of league," Joanne suggested.

"I was considering becoming an Auror," James announced.

Uneasy glances were passed around the room. It was clear they were thinking the same thing: because of the death of his parents, James may become an Auror as a way to seek revenge on Voldemort.

"I think that's a great idea," smiled Lily, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Lily," he beamed, and a blush crept into her cheeks.

"But…don't you think that's a bit, well, drastic?" Alexis said carefully, not wanting to upset him. James shook his head.

"I want to help -help stop what Voldemort is doing," he clarified. Peter squealed again when James said 'Voldemort' but otherwise there was a thoughtful silence.

"He's right," Sirius added, and all eyes turned to him. "Someone's got to stop that monster."

The following day, after seeing Joanne and Peter off, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Alexis sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as Lily was spooning some eggs onto her plate, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tiger Lily."

Lily looked up into the face of Brighton Borrail.

"Hi, Bri," she sighed.

"So you're staying over break too," he grinned. "Not too many of us, you know." Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Bri, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Lily asked.

"Anything for Miss Evans," he said, extending a hand to help her stand. She took it grudgingly and followed him into the Entrance Hall.

"What was it you wanted to talk about? Or was it something that i didn't /i involve words," Bri smirked.

"I don't know what you think we are, Bri," Lily began, her eyes narrowed, "but I feel like you used Joanne to get to know me. I also don't appreciate you hitting on me all the time and, frankly, I'd like you to keep your distance."

Bri looked as though he'd been slapped across the face. Then his expression changed into one of fury. "This is about Potter, isn't it?" he spat. "Well I'll tell you something, Lily. Potter couldn't give you half the things I can. I'm the one you'll want. I'm the one you'll be happy with."

"That's where you're wrong," Lily said, equally as fierce. "I am through with you."

In the shadows of the Entrance Hall, James smiled for the first time in weeks.

A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know in a review, good or bad. Thanks to my beta songbook99 for betaing this in between studying for finals! I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner.

Miss Radcliffe


	21. Results of War

A/N: And finally, here's chapter 21! I have many excuses for putting this chapter up so late but I won't bore you with midterms, play rehearsal, and personal issues. This chapter is a bit short but essential to the story and I hope you enjoy it!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 21: The Results of War

A man draped in black, billowing robes crept through the darkness of the night. Around him were others in similar attire looking through the slits in their masks identical to his own. The boy could hardly believe what he was about to do. The first attack had been horrible, but each one had gotten easier after that. Still, he hadn't known any of those victims. That was the difference in this attack.

As Severus Snape approached a two-story house surrounded by a thicket of trees, he couldn't help but tremble.

Lily and Remus sat playing chess in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Alexis had disappeared hours ago and James was sitting on a sofa near the fire.

"Bishop to B8," commanded Remus. His bishop glided across the board and violently smashed Lily's last rook into pieces.

"Checkmate," grinned Remus. "You did almost have me there with the knight and the queen," he said while helping her to put the rest of the chess set away.

"Mark my words, Mr. Lupin," Lily winked playfully, "I'll beat you one of these days."

"Well I'm knackered," Remus announced as he stood and helped Lily up. "Good game, Lily. 'Night, Prongs."

"Good night, Moony," replied James. Lily watched Remus' retreating back vanish up the stairs before joining James on the sofa. His eyes seemed very far away as she watched them stare into the fire. Though James was rapidly returning to his old, playful self, there was a new determination and seriousness that was becoming more apparent as the days went by.

"James, what are you thinking about?" Lily asked, curiosity suddenly getting the better of her. James turned to look into her eyes with his warm hazel ones.

"You."

Lily was taken aback and remained in slight shock until he turned his full body towards her and took one of her hands in his.

"Lily, without you I'm not sure if I could have gotten through this," he explained, his thumb stroking her hand lightly. "Spending this time with you has been like the perfect dream. When I wake up every morning, I'm surprised to realize this is reality. You've been the only bright spot in the time I needed someone most." James cleared his throat.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you," he finished, slightly embarrassed. Lily's astonishment had only grown and her green eyes sparkled.

"You can always come to me," she breathed.

"That wasn't so before. Glad to see you've changed your mind," James joked, and Lily laughed, remembering the night he locked her in the hidden chamber.

"I wanted to ask you something," James said, his tone serious again. "Lily...would you be my girlfriend?"

Lily's initial reflex was the word "no." After all, that had been her response to this question for the past seven years. But then she thought of the newer James - the one that had caught her off guard this year. She thought of the way she had to stop herself from laughing at his jokes, his talent for anything magical, and his undying need to please her. The answer was clear and simple.

"Yes."

A smile lit up James' face and he looked the happiest she'd seen him since his parents' death. A warm, happy feeling filled Lily's stomach with the knowledge that she caused that smile. Before she knew it, James' arms were around her and she instinctively hugged him back. When they pulled apart, James started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" inquired Lily.

He replied, "I was just wondering how many hours it will take for all of Hogwarts to know that Lily Evans said yes to James Potter."

It was breakfast the following morning that Alexis first realized that something odd was going on with her best friend. Alexis had returned from her "walk" with Sirius to find Lily sleeping in their dormitory. Now in the Great Hall, Alexis noticed a glow about Lily she hadn't seen before. James kept whispering things in her ear that made her giggle and blush. James and Lily had grown close to inseparable after James' parents died. But this…this was new.

As she pondered these activities, Alexis observed Lily sliding closer to James as both of them slid their hands under the table.

"What's going on?" asked Remus, eyeing James and Lily suspiciously and seeming to read Alexis' thoughts.

James and Lily grinned simultaneously.

"Lily has finally come to her senses." James continued to smile stupidly.

"Huh?" Sirius eyed his friends.

"She's decided I'm no longer a prat," clarified James.

"Oh, no, you're still a prat," Lily smirked.

"Fine," James said, a mischievous glint in his eyes that no one had seen for a long time.

"But I'm i your /i prat."

It seemed everyone caught on at that same moment.

"Congr-!"

"Never thought I'd see the-!"

"Can't believe-!"

"Finally-!"

Alexis rushed over to Lily and gave her a quick squeeze before sitting back down beside Sirius.

"How long do you think it'll take the entire school to find out the Head Boy and Girl are finally together?" Sirius smirked.

"I'd give it two hours," Remus said. "Four at the most."

"That is, once everyone gets back," Lily added, glancing around the room. Only a few students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had stayed at the school over the break. Even some of the teachers had gone home to visit family. James looked over at the staff table. Professor Slughorn had left for his aunt's house the night before. Sinistra had been gone for two days at her sister's home. The next vacant seat James saw was Dumbledore's and-

James did a double take. _Why would Dumbledore's seat be empty? Surely the Headmaster hadn't left too?_ James glanced down the rest of the staff table. McGonagall was also absent.

"Hey, guys," James said, "where do you reckon Dumbledore and McGonagall are?"

"Maybe sneaking off for a little private time," Sirius suggested, mischief written all over his face. Alexis giggled but stopped abruptly when McGonagall entered the Great Hall and started heading over to the Gryffindor table. She stopped in front of James.

"You five, please come with me to my office," she commanded, her lips pressed into a very thin line and her expression agitated with a hint of worry.

As he followed McGonagall up to the office he knew only too well, James sidled up to Sirius.

"You didn't pull anything without letting me in on it, did you?" he whispered.

"Haven't had the time," Sirius shrugged.

"Moony?" James asked, knowing Remus had overheard his question. He shook his head.

Puzzled and not knowing what else to do, James slowed his strides to walk beside Lily. He gently slipped his hand into hers, a new gesture that he found quite pleasurable. When they arrived at McGonagall's office, the Professor ushered them in silently before following and taking a seat behind her wooden desk.

"Professor Dumbledore wished for me to inform you…to inform you about an attack," she began hesitantly, her tone of voice becoming less harsh. Instantly the mood of the room changed from one of curiosity to fear and foreboding. Lily's grip on James' hand tightened considerably as she thought of the safety of her family.

"Who, Professor?" Alexis trembled.

"I'm afraid it's Miss Joanne Connely," McGonagall replied, her expression changing to a rare sympathetic one. Remus took ahold of the arm of the chair he was standing beside and swayed on his feet. Sirius vacated his seat and Remus collapsed into it.

"She is in the Hospital Wing recovering from a severe cutting curse and blood loss," answered McGonagall.

"And her parents?" James asked while putting his arm around Lily's shaking shoulders.

"Mr. and Mrs. Connely were not home at the time of the attack. They're with Joanne right now," McGonagall said.

"Can we see her?" Alexis asked. McGonagall nodded in response. The students stood and exited McGonagall's office in a rush, Remus in the lead.

A/N: Thanks to my talented beta songbook99 for getting this back to me so quickly! So our favorite couple is finally a couple! I hope you liked this chapter and aren't too mad at me for the cliffhanger. Either way, drop a review to let me know. Also, instructions on joining my myspace devoted to my stories will be on my author's page shortly.

Miss Radcliffe


	22. Coming to Terms

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Life got busy and I hardly had time to write. Right now I'm writing chapter 26, a one-shot for the current SIYE challenge, and I've become a moderator for Written with a Quill, Sealed with a Kiss: a fanfiction offshoot of Enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 21: Coming to Terms

It took all of Remus' willpower to keep him from running full speed to the Hospital Wing. When at last he spotted the Infirmary door, he quickened his pace and burst inside. Immediately, Remus rushed towards the section of the wing that was hidden by a set of stark white curtains and barely stopped to notice a woman whose glasses covered her startling blue eyes and a man with graying brown hair.

Remus sat carefully on the edge of Joanne's bed and took her limp hand in his. She mumbled something incoherent and then fell silent again. Joanne's face was abnormally pale and there were several gashes lining her features that were covered in a purple ointment.

Others started filing into the makeshift room, introducing themselves to Mr. and Mrs. Connely and moving to stand around Joanne. Remus felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see James looking at him with a concerned expression. Remus ignored the gesture and turned his attention back to Joanne. Raised bumps on her abdomen indicated that there were bandages all over her body.

"And you are-?"

Remus looked up again, this time to find Joanne's parents returning his gaze.

"Uh, Remus. Remus Lupin," he replied.

"Are you friends with my daughter?" inquired Mr. Connely.

"Well, uh, yes. I am," Remus stammered. "Uh, do you know when she'll wake up?"

"The nurse here gave her a drink that put her to sleep a few hours ago," answered Mrs. Connely. "We're not sure when she'll wake."

"Soon I imagine," said Dumbledore from behind the group, surprising everyone in attendance. He smiled down at them, despite the grave circumstances.

"It is getting late," he continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Connely, could I offer you a room to stay in for as long as you should need it?"

"It would be greatly appreciated," said Mr. Connely. Without another word, Joanne's parents followed Dumbledore out of sight. James and Lily occupied the chairs Mr. and Mrs. Connely had vacated, their hands grasped tightly. Alexis and Sirius moved into a corner of the room, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

It seemed as if hours had gone by when Remus felt a slight movement from the hand hidden in his. He hastily began to let go of her and back away from the bed when Joanne's hand tightened around his own.

"Remus," she mumbled, her eyes opening slightly and adjusting to the lighting. The heads of everyone in the room swiveled towards the sound and Lily and Alexis made their way over to Joanne.

"Don't you ever do that again." Alexis smiled sadly. Lily simply touched Joanne's arm, fresh tears dripping down her face.

"Why don't we go let Madam Pomfrey know she's awake?" James said, taking Lily's other hand and leading her out of view.

"Be right back," Alexis told Joanne before also departing with Sirius. Eyes now open a bit more but still not accustomed to the brightness around her, Joanne knew he was still there.

"Remus," she said again. Tentatively, Joanne saw him creep tentatively out of the shadows to her right, where he'd retreated. She tried sitting herself up and a sharp pain ripped across her abdomen. She clutched it and felt the bandages beneath the blanket, her breath coming in short gasps. Instantly, Remus was at her side and was helping her sit up onto two soft pillows.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked when she was settled.

"No." She shook her head, making it pound with dizziness.

"Then I'm going to find Madam Pomfrey," Remus decided, and turned to leave.

"No, Remus, it isn't that. I'm just- I'm just scared," she whispered as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Remus hesitated, unsure of what to do. His heart told him to embrace the girl before him and soothe her in any way possible. His mind, however, was reminding him of how hard he'd worked to keep these very emotions at bay for nearly half a year. He needed to protect her from himself; he couldn't let her get hurt. But hadn't she already gotten hurt? Even though he had made every effort and almost succeeded in pushing her away, she had been hurt by something he couldn't help. As Remus watched the dam break, a tear fell onto Joanne's clenched hands, and he made his decision.

He gingerly sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Don't be," he whispered.

"How can I not be?" Joanne exclaimed. She looked down and noticed their interlocked hands for the first time, wrenching hers away.

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked in an icy tone. "You're too busy closing yourself up and not seeing how the pain you're causing yourself is just as bad as the pain you're causing me!"

"Jo, I never meant to hurt you in any way," Remus sighed. "Don't you see? That's why we i couldn't /i be together."

"I'd much rather be with you and i everything that comes with you /i than be without you," Joanne cried. "Just go away. Seems like that's the only thing you're good at."

Stung as he was by Joanne's words, Remus managed to say, "No."

Stunned by this short, yet powerful testament, Joanne watched as Remus shifted positions so he was facing her rather than sitting next to her.

"I refuse to leave you again," he said.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Joanne asked, her voice finally finding its way back.

"Because of what happened to me when I found out your house had been attacked," Remus answered in a shaky voice.

"When McGonagall told us what had happened, everything I thought was important seemed to melt away. All I could think about was what I would do if I never saw your face again. What I would do if I couldn't confide in you, hear your voice, make you smile, or hold your hand. I hated myself, Jo, I still do, for abandoning you and hurting you without even telling you…" His voice faded out and he looked unsure of the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for the past six months.

"Telling me what?" Joanne urged him on.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Remus said, "I love you."

Joanne leaned forward as far as she could and stole his lips in the sweetest kiss either one of them had ever shared. When she finally sank back into her pillows, a smile adorned her face that was red from crying.

"I love you too, Remus."

He reached out and stroked her hair. Noticing her drooping eyelids he whispered, "Go to sleep."

She opened her mouth to protest but, before she got a word out, Remus assured her, "Don't worry, I won't leave."

Moments later, her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing became deep and even.

A/N: Thank you to my beta songbook99. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!

Miss Radcliffe


	23. Family Ties

A/N: Real life drama got in the way of this chapter but I hope you think it's worth it. On a happy note, I had the honor of receiving the Most Romantic Award for last month's SIYE challenge. Check out the SIYE website at Enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 23: Family Ties

Joanne remained in the hospital wing until she fully healed from the cutting curse and was released the day before school began again. Remus and Joanne's newfound relationship blossomed and grew every day as each discovered what they had been missing for so long. Remus' predictions concerning James and Lily hadn't been far off either: it took all of two hours after all the students returned to Hogwarts for the word to be spread that Lily Evans and James Potter were an official item.

As James and Lily walked, hands intertwined, to Charms, Lily felt herself blush as several girls nearby halted their conversation to watch the couple pass by.

"They'll get over it soon," James whispered in her ear. "Once someone else gets detention or breaks up." Lily sighed and rested her head on James' shoulder. Since they'd become a couple, Lily had been surprised over and over again by how well James could read her. They finally arrived at their Charms classroom and took seats directly in front of Alexis and Sirius.

"Welcome back, class!" squeaked Professor Flitwick from the top of his teetering tower of old tombs. "As I'm sure your other teachers have already reminded you, your N.E.W.T.'s are only two months away. We will spend this time reviewing everything we've learned in this N.E.W.T. course." Uneasy glances and groans were passed around the room.

"Not to worry! I am confident you will all do well on your exams. Today we will be practicing the charm which changes vinegar to wine," explained Flitwick. Flasks filled with vinegar appeared in front of each student and they began reciting their incantations.

"Did you see the i Prophet /i this morning?" muttered Sirius from behind James as Lily waved her wand and, non-verbally, turned her flask of vinegar into a deep red wine.

"No, why? Anyone we know?" asked James as he struggled to transform his vinegar.

"Attack on a Muggle neighborhood," explained Sirius. "In Surrey."

i Crack/i

Lily's flask shattered and her wine sprayed in every direction. Flitwick came bustling over and repaired the mess with a few quick spells.

"Try to be a bit more careful, Miss Evans," he admonished.

When the professor was out of earshot again, Lily turned to Sirius, her complexion pale and anxious. "Surrey?"

"What's so special about Surrey?" James asked, now trying to turn his wine back into vinegar.

"It's where my parents and sister live," muttered Lily. James placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Look, I'm sure they're fine. Dumbledore would have told you if….anything had happened."

"But what if the next attack is at their house? I can't stand this!" Lily sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about putting up magical wards or relocating for awhile," Sirius suggested.

"Why don't we talk with Dumbledore?" James said.

"I guess you're right. We'll find him after class," replied Lily. James kissed the top of her fiery head and returned his concentration to his wine.

"Finished," Lily announced, rolling up a lengthy piece of parchment and tying a black and red ribbon around it. "James, do you mind if I use Felix?"

"Of course not," James replied. He glanced around the Owlery to look for his owl, Felix. He had accompanied Lily there so she could finish her letter to her parents informing them of the wards Dumbledore had agreed to set around the Evans' home.

James held out his arm and a light brown barn owl flew down to perch on it and wait patiently while Lily attached her letter.

"Thank you, Felix," she said, and he nipped her finger affectionately before taking off into the withering sunset.

"I hope they understand," sighed Lily, and James took her in his arms. They watched together as Felix's yellow and brown plumage became a tiny spot against the fading sun before disappearing altogether in the array of colors.

"I'm sure they will. It's for their safety after all," soothed James. Lily laughed, causing James to start, which only made her laugh harder.

"What?" he asked, utterly confused, as frown lines etched their way across his face. Still chuckling lightly, Lily turned in his arms.

"I never told you about Petunia, did I?" she smiled sadly.

"Petunia? Isn't that your-?"

"Sister, yeah."

"Well how come you never talk about her?" James questioned, trying hard not to overstep his boundaries.

"Let's just say we don't see eye to eye," sighed Lily. "Ever since I got my Hogwarts letter, things haven't been the same." She took hold of his hand and led him outside.

"She's older than I am, you see," Lily explained. "I guess she couldn't stand the fact that Mum and Dad's attention wasn't solely focused on her anymore. Don't get me wrong, though, Mum and Dad always loved me and paid me attention, but usually it was for accidentally blowing things up or stealing something. Of course, I was really conjuring objects and that sort of thing, and when I got my letter, it all sort of clicked." She paused to open the front doors of the school and lead James into the Entrance Hall, where a few students were still milling about. When they reached an empty corridor, Lily spoke again.

"Petunia wasn't the model student or perfect daughter anymore and since then she's always treated me very coldly and has a hatred for all things magical. She might not be too keen on putting up magical wards around her house, even if it's for her own protection."

Without realizing it, Lily and James had ended up in the Gryffindor common room, their only company being the crackling fire.

"I've never told anyone that before," Lily whispered, slightly ashamed and dropping her head. James lifted her chin until her eyes met his.

"I'm glad you told me, Lily," he said, and she could see his sincerity in his hazel eyes. Ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed her soft lips and cupped the back of her fiery head. Lily felt her hands wrap around his waist and, as the kiss deepened, they slid downward until-

"Oh, sorry! Didn't realize you two were, um-" Joanne blushed grandly and Remus stood by her side, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll go if you want," Joanne continued, averting her eyes anywhere other than the cozy couple.

"That's alright, I was just going up to bed," said Lily. "Goodnight." She gave James a lingering kiss before leaving him with a goofy smile and his glasses askew.

A/N: As always, an enormous thank you to my beta songbook99. The next chapter is ready for submission. I'll wait a day or two for you to read this one. Please review!

Miss Radcliffe


	24. The Beginning of the End

A/N: I was very pleased with the response from the last chapter. This chapter is the beginning of the climax of this story and I hope you enjoy it!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 24: The Beginning of the End

center i Mr. and Mrs. Mark Evans

And

Mr. and Mrs. Lestor Dursley

Cordially invite you to share in their happiness as their children

Petunia Joan Evans

And

Vernon Clarence Dursley

Are joined in marriage on July the twenty-second.

The ceremony will be held at St. Clare's Church in Surrey. A reception will follow at the Dursleys' home. /center /i

"Clarence?" Sirius guffawed. "The bloke's middle name is Clarence!"

"I don't see what's so funny about a name like Clarence," Alexis replied as she buttered her toast, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"It's a stupid, girly name for a stupid, fat oaf," fumed Lily, the invitation shaking in her hand. It probably would have started smoldering had James not plucked it out of her grip.

"So we're not going then?" he asked as he scanned the pink letters.

"We?" Lily repeated, giving James a look of confusion and incredulity.

"Well I'd be your date. If you're going, that is," he replied matter-of-factly. Lily sighed and helped herself to waffles and copious amounts of syrup.

"I have to go. Mum and Dad won't be too thrilled if I skip out on my dear older sister's nuptials," she explained as students around them were beginning to gather their things and leave for classes.

"Come on, we'd better get going. It's a long walk to Transfiguration," James said as he pocketed the letter.

Lily stared forlornly at her waffles before allowing James to help her out of seat. "Ugh, my least favorite subject," she groaned.

"What do you mean? Your lack of understanding in Transfiguration allows me to help you with your homework! I am, after all, top of the class," James grinned, sharing a private look with Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

Lily looked as if she might hit him, but the moment passed and she locked arms with him instead. "Some things never change," she laughed as they exited the Great Hall.

Later that night, James could be found lounging in a chair in the common room with a piece of rumpled parchment unfolded in his hands. Lily was sitting on the floor and resting against his legs. Her face was screwed up in concentration while she struggled to finish a rather difficult Transfiguration essay. Every once in awhile, James peered over her shoulder and shared some insight on her writing, but for the most part, his eyes were glued to the parchment in from of him.

James had made it a sort of habit to scan the Marauder's Map for any sign of trouble. He noted the dots labeled "Alexis Capp" and "Sirius Black" that were nearly on top of each other in a fifth-floor corridor broom closet. He turned over a section of the map to reveal the Slytherin common room and scowled as he read the names Snape, Avery, and Nott huddled together and another dot disappearing to a different piece of parchment whose name James didn't catch. Lily pulled his attention away from the Slytherins as she yawned absentmindedly.

"Why don't I finish that for you?" James suggested, sliding down his chair and landing with her in between his legs.

"But, James, that would be cheating!" Lily exclaimed and then yawned again. "Fine, maybe I am a little short on sleep. And this essay is driving me crazy! I mean, how does she expect us to discuss the similarities and differences of different types of human transformations anyway?"

"Just let me finish it for you. I know this subject pretty well." James smiled and kissed the top of her fiery head. He sighed inwardly. He'd been fighting a losing battle within himself on whether or not to tell Lily about what exactly he and his friends did once a month when the moon was full. It was really Remus' secret and James knew he shouldn't betray his friend's trust but, at the same time, these monthly excursions and what they entailed were a part of James and it was getting harder and harder to lie to her.

When she turned her head to kiss his cheek in thanks, James made up his mind.

"You know," he said, "we haven't actually had an official date since we've been going out."

"Well maybe that's because you haven't asked me properly since we've been going out," she grinned.

James laughed and said, "Miss Evans will you go on a date with me?"

Lily pretended to think for a second before she broke into a fit of giggles. "Yes, I suppose so," she smiled, before rubbing her eyes. She kissed him sweetly on the mouth before getting up and retiring to her dormitory.

i This weekend/i he resolved as he turned his focus to Lily's unfinished essay.

"James! Where are you taking me?" Lily laughed as James pulled her down the steps of the Entrance Hall by the arm.

"Your constant curiosity only encourages me to keep my mouth shut," James smirked. "At least partially." He paused at the foot of the stairs to peck Lily on the lips and was shoved hard in the shoulder by someone passing by.

"Get a room, Potter!" called Snape as he and three other Slytherins ran down the stairs and disappeared behind the door that led to the dank dungeons. Before he had a chance to pursue Snape, James felt Lily's hand on his arm.

"Come on, James. We don't want to be late. Besides, he's not worth the trouble," she said and, with a sigh, James led her towards the oaken front doors. He was just about to prod them open when a shrill voice sounded behind him.

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?"

James turned slowly on the spot, fearing the worst. The worst came in the form of a stiff and stern Professor McGonagall striding towards him.

"Lily and I are going on a date," he quickly explained. "I made reservations in Hogsmeade." He looked sheepishly at Lily; his surprise dinner plans were ruined.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you know as well as I do that students are not allowed in Hogsmeade Village unless it is a weekend decided upon previously by yourselves and approved by the Headmaster," rebuked McGonagall. "Furthermore, you of all people should understand why, with your responsibility as Head Boy and Girl-,"

A white mist flew into the Entrance Hall from the top of the stairs and swooped down to McGonagall's side. She stooped down to listen to what Lily and James could only make out as mutterings. The Professor's face grew steadily paler until she straightened and the white mist evaporated.

"Please excuse me," she said. "There is an emergency. I will deal with the two of you later."

"What sort of emergency, Professor?" James inquired as he followed McGonagall's quick pace up the stairs. "Has there been another attack?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business," huffed McGonagall.

"I think it's my business whether or not the people who murdered my parents are out there right now murdering other people," James scowled.

McGonagall turned sharply, causing James and Lily to stumble so they wouldn't crash into her. "I understand your desire to stop the people who killed your parents, Mr. Potter, but I will not permit a student wizard to be involved in such situations," she admonished, before taking off down the corridor again.

"Ah, so there i was /i an attack!" James exclaimed, and continued to tail McGonagall with an oddly quiet Lily in tow. They followed an annoyed McGonagall all the way to the stone gargoyle James knew to be the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

At this point, McGonagall turned her attention to her pursuers again. "I will simply not allow it, Potter!" she fumed.

"Not allow what, Minerva?" Dumbledore had appeared so silently that he hadn't been noticed until he spoke.

"Albus, Mr. Potter wants help us with the attack," McGonagall explained, looking relieved. "I've tried to tell him no but he insists-,"

"And why shouldn't he help?" Dumbledore said calmly.

James, who had thought all hope was lost when Dumbledore arrived, stared at him with shock and deep appreciation. McGonagall was also shocked, but instead of being appreciative, she was outraged.

"Albus, you can't possibly be thinking about letting him go?" she pleaded. "He's only a i student/i "

"Yet he has been touched more deeply by this war than many witches and wizards twice his age," said Dumbledore with the same quiet tone.

"James, would you please accompany me upstairs where I will tell you the finer details about the situation? Miss Evans, you're free to come as well."

James had almost forgotten Lily was standing behind him and recalled that she hadn't said a word since they'd met McGonagall in the Entrance Hall. Her face had taken on a ghostly pallor and her jaw seemed unusually tense.

"Lily, are you coming?" James asked, reaching out to place a hand on her arm.

Though her voice shook and her eyes looked suspiciously full, Lily's response was firm and even when she said, "If you're going, I'm going with you." James gave her arm a quick squeeze before they trudged up to Dumbledore's office with a near irate Professor McGonagall.

Upon entering, James was surprised to see that there were many other people in the room. Some he even recognized, such as Emmeline Vance, who graduated Hogwarts just two years ago, and the Prewett brothers, whom James had played with on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his third and fourth year. Everyone was standing rather than sitting and looked alert and ready.

"Now that everyone is assembled," began Dumbledore as he moved to stand behind his desk, "we must act quickly. The attack is focused on Diagon Alley so we will need to fight the Death Eaters as well as protect civilians. Frank, Alice, and Hestia will be in charge of crowd control and getting people safely evacuated. You three will set up a Portkey station of sorts in the alley we arrive in that will serve as the point of departure. Everyone else will fight and capture the Death Eaters. Minerva, please remain here to keep order and contact me if there is an emergency. Are we all understood?" There was a collective mumbling and Dumbledore, taking this as confirmation, pulled a crimson sock out of his pocket and muttered, " i Portus. /i "

"Everyone grab hold!" he shouted as each person reached forward to touch a piece of the sock. James turned his head to where Lily was pushed up against him, her arm outstretched next to his. The last thing he saw was the terror in her striking green eyes before he felt the familiar jerk behind his naval and Dumbledore's office was spinning away.

A/N: Yes, I am enjoying that little cliffhanger I just gave you. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to my amazing beta, songbook99. Please review!

Miss Radcliffe


	25. Diagon Alley

Yes, I should be studying for my Spanish final tomorrow. But no, I am here at 10:00 posting this chapter for all you delightful readers. Just remind me of how nice I am so I won't feel too horrible when I get my Spanish grades back. Enjoy!

Miss Radcliffe

Chapter 25: Diagon Alley

The shop, Flourish and Blotts, where James bought his schoolbooks every summer was in utter disarray. One of the windows had a hole with spidery cracks extending from it. Most of the bookshelves had been knocked over, leaving a sea of tomes in the middle of the floor.

Further on up the road was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where children and adults alike enjoyed mouth-watering scoops of ice cream. All of the tables were either knocked over or in pieces because of being hit with stray spells and curses. The "F" of Fortescue was hanging precariously from the roof of the parlor.

Quality Quidditch Supplies was usually surrounded by wizards and witches gawking at the newest broom edition. Now the Quidditch robes were in tatters and the mannequins lay naked on the floor. Bludgers were zooming around, causing havoc and danger to anyone and anything that crossed their paths.

A mixture of blood curdling screams and laughter filled the air as flashes of green, red, and purple light lit up the unforgiving darkness.

This was the scene that met James' senses when he landed in the alleyway in Diagon Alley that was to be used as Evacuation Headquarters. Terror gripped him as he spotted things sprawled on the ground. They were people…. and they were dead.

"Let's move!" yelled one of the Prewetts. James felt a small hand slip into his and looked down to find Lily standing beside him, the determination in her emerald eyes outshining her ghostly pallor.

The moment passed and they were in the streets, stepping over things - people - trying to stay out of the way of spells, jinxes, and curses. Lily jumped into a fight when she spotted a Death Eater who was cornering a mother and her screaming toddler into the entranceway of a shop. At the same time, James stepped over a dead Auror and took his place in a duel with a Death Eater on the steps of Gringotts.

" i Reducto/i " James shouted, and aimed his wand at the man's face. He blocked the spell and a sickening smile slid onto his face below his mask.

"You'll have to do better than that, boy!" he teased. " i Crucio/i "

White hot-knives stabbed at James' flesh while a sledgehammer pounded repeatedly into his head. He felt his body move into horribly painful positions and his arms and legs extend to their breaking point. James had never felt such excruciating physical pain in his life and knew that he would certainly die if it didn't stop soon.

And suddenly, the pain ceased. James found himself lying awkwardly on the steps of the enormous wizarding bank. He sat up and saw Lily standing over his torturer, who was now unconscious and bound with ropes.

"James!" she cried, and ran towards him as he stood and steadied himself. "Are you alright?" she asked, hugging him to her. A purple spell shot towards them and James pushed Lily behind him and cast a Shield Charm.

"I'm fine. Go!" he shouted, and she took off down the main street where numerous wizards and witches were dueling. James fired a Stunner at the man who had attacked him and Lily, which easily hit its mark. He sprinted down the street and saw Lily dueling with a woman in Death Eater attire. Just as he was about to Stun Lily's opponent, thunder cracked and a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared high in the night sky. The phosphorescent serpent snaked closer and closer to the ground until it reached the rooftops and a figure dropped down onto the cobblestone street, his black robes fanned out around his crouched body. He straightened and watched the chaos before him, his mouth curling into a horrible smile. This man, James knew without a doubt, was Lord Voldemort.

Dozens of spells flew in his direction but he cast a Shield Charm around himself with a lazy wave of his hand. A portly Auror stepped in front of him, prepared to duel.

" i Avada Kedavra/i " snarled Voldemort, and the man crumpled to the ground. Rather than stepping over the man, Voldemort walked across the length of his back and continued on his way down the street to where Lily and the female Death Eater were still dueling.

Lily had just gotten the upper-hand, having successfully blasted the woman off her feat with i Rictusempra/i This seemed to irritate the Dark Lord and he pointed his wand towards the triumphant redhead.

" i Impedimenta/i " cried James, his spell just hitting Voldemort and slowing his actions down, giving James time enough to shove him to the ground, his Killing Curse shooting harmlessly towards the stars.

"Why you… i Crucio/i " he growled.

The pain he'd felt only minutes ago instantly revisited James. Voldemort's curse was much stronger than his Death Eaters'. His bones were scraping against each other and his muscles were burning in a fire so hot James that thought he might black out. Then the pain was gone, replaced by an awful cackle that chilled James' blood.

"Did you enjoy that, boy? Thought you'd be all noble and avenge your meddlesome parents?" Voldemort said in a maddeningly calm hiss. "Well, I'll tell you something, boy, nobility is a trait that I neither respect nor value. Tell me, what would your parents say if they saw you now? You're a pathetic-"

Voldemort was knocked off his feet by someone to James' far left. Sitting up, James saw Lily, her face contorted with anger and red sparks spitting out of her wand. Upon seeing James watching her, she helped him stand on his swaying feet.

"We need to get out of here," Lily said, noticing that Voldemort was regaining his wits and his followers were gathering behind him.

"Kill them!" Voldemort commanded, and at least fifteen Death Eaters started running towards James and Lily. Without hesitation, they turned and ran back towards the alley they had arrived in, where people were now being evacuated. Lily stumbled and fell, crying out in alarm and pain. James helped her up and she gasped.

"My ankle," she cried. "I can't walk!"

The Death Eaters were gaining on them. James knew he couldn't carry Lily quickly enough to get them to the evacuation point and outrun their pursuers. At least not as a human.

Seconds later, in the place where James had been standing stood a magnificent stag. Lily stared at its hazel eyes in shock and James realized that if he didn't act, she would keep staring and the Death Eaters would be upon them. He carefully scooped her up onto his back using his antlers and galloped forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lying flat on her stomach to avoid stray spells flying through the air.

They were almost there. James could see the alley, not twenty feet away. His energy was almost gone and he struggled to keep the blackness on the edges of his vision from conquering him. He could see people ahead, urging him on; they were just within his reach. Then the blackness won, and James knew no more.

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Being evil can be so much fun. An enormous amount of gratitude goes to my beta songbook99 for getting this back to me so fast. Please give me some feedback in a review. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. There should only be around six more.

Miss Radcliffe


End file.
